one creepy and unusual pair
by stevenhydesgirl
Summary: my own version of the cabin trip: only its set in mid season three instead of season one. this IS a jhk fic people, but mostly jh...i've changed the secodary genre to angst because most of these newer chapters will have a bit of angst in them.
1. chapter 1

  
_**this is my second fanfic so go easy on me people.**  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own anything so if you wanna sue anyone sue the government, cause i sure don't have any money to give but i know they do._  
  
**Chapter # 1  
  
"guess who made out with Pam Macy behind the gym?!".  
  
" umm, everyone?".  
  
"..........no, me! And everybody saw!".  
  
" Kelso, you idiot now Jackies gonna dump you and we won't get to go to her parents cabin!".  
  
" nah-uh, she'll never find out about it".  
  
" Kelso, the whole school saw. It's gonna get back to her you moron".  
  
" theres goes my chance for some alone time with Donna".  
  
" Michael! you dirty-dirty dog! How could you make out with that slut Pam Macy behind the gym?!".  
  
" Jackie........uh, I can explain that".  
  
" don't even bother, we're though!".  
  
" ok, fine. After we get back from the cabin trip we are through Jackie!".  
  
" no, no no no. You are not going to the cabin Michael, we are".  
  
" well alright Jackie!".  
  
" please, my friends wouldn't go without me".  
  
" did I mention my parents weren't gonna be going?".  
  
" oh I am SO in!.......sorry Kelso man".--  
  
" Eric, your not really going without me are you?".  
  
" man, I'm sorry Kelso. But this could be my only chance to have time alone with Donna".  
  
Gasping in shock, Kelso frown at Eric in disbelief," oooh whatever, atleast I can count on my pal Hyde.......Fez?".  
  
Shifting uncomfortably, Fez eats a piece of his candy," she has a jacuzzi, what did you expect?.....Oh don't you give me that look, your the one who cheated on her you son of a bitch!".  
  
" oh whatever! Fine, go without me. See if I care?.....no wait I'm kidding you guys, don't really go".  
  
" are you guys ready to go?".  
  
Climbing in the passenger seat of the Vista Cruiser, Donna sits next to Eric," yeah, lets roll".  
  
Watching the Vista Cruiser pull out of the driveway, Kelso laughs nerviously," oooh ok, very funny you guys. You really had me going for a second there".  
  
" yeah, see you Kelso man.  
  
" yeah, real clever Eric. Drive off down the street, you guys are real hilarious I'll give you that".  
  
" Kelso, honey.....their gone".  
  
" nah, they'll be back. Trust me, I know they wouldn't just leave without me".  
  
".....come on Kitty, lets go inside and lock all the doors".  
  
" right behind you Red!".  
  
" you wait and see, they'll be back.......any minute now they'll be back".--  
  
" so, Jackie. Once again you are single".  
  
" yeah, so whats your point Fez?".  
  
Placing his arm around Jackie, Fez waggles his eyebrows at her," well, it just so happens that I am single also. You know, they say that once you go Fez- you never go back".  
  
Reaching across Jackie, Hyde frogs Fez hard on the arm," she JUST broke up with Kelso you moron!".  
  
" aii!".  
  
" thanks Steven".  
  
Glancing over at Jackie through the corner of his eye, Hyde just shrugs his shoulders," whatever".  
  
Staring at Jackie through the rearview mirror, Donna ponders aloud," your really quiet back there Jackie, is everything ok?".  
  
" yeah, everything is just peachy Donna".  
  
"......are you sure?".  
  
Pulling her hood down over her head, Jackie lets out a tired sigh," Donna, if you ask me that one more time- I'm gonna freaking scream I sware".  
  
With a small nod of her head, Donna look in the mirror at Jackie concerned," just trying to help".  
  
" yeah, well at times like this talking isn't really helpful. Drinking is though, I need a bottle of whiskey".  
  
" Jackie, your not gonna be drinking anything except water is that clear?".  
  
" why not Steven?".  
  
" because you can't handle your liquor, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna you drunk and cry on my shoulder over Kelso later on tonight".--  
  
ok, that was the first chapter guys, let me know what you think of it. if i get a decent amount of reviews then i will update this story ok :) **


	2. Chapter 2

  
Ok I couldn't wait for anyone else to review aso I decided to just put chapter 2 up, pritty sure no one reviewing is a bad thing but oh well. at least one person likes my story :)  
I'd like to give an extra special thanks to romantic shade for being my first reviewer for the second time in a row lol, how ironic is that? here is the well waited second chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I'M POOR SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME, THE GOVERNMENT HAS MY $$ SO SUE THEM  
  
Chapter # 2  
  
" and we're here".  
  
" thank god, I really have to go pee".  
  
" yeah, thanks for sharing that with us Steven. Alright, Michael and I were gonna take my parents room since it has a better view.But I dumped him so Eric, you and Donna can have it. I'll take my room, it has a king size bed anyway".  
  
" nice, Eric lets go check out our room!".  
  
" right behind you Donna....oh nice! It has a water bed!".  
  
" where do me and Fez get to sleep?".  
  
" well....the couch does pull out you know, so I guess there".  
  
" I'm not sharing a couch with Fez, there's no way Jackie".  
  
" oh why not Hyde? I'm not a cover hog, come on it'll be fun buddy".  
  
".....right, once again I AM NOT sharing a couch with Fez".  
  
" well maybe now I don't wanna share a couch with you, you son of a bitch! Now I say good day".  
  
" but Fez...".  
  
" I said good day!!".  
  
"...whatever, why do you get a king size bed to yourself anyway?".  
  
" because, I'm heart broken and it's MY bed. Thats why Steven".  
  
" well, I'm bunking with you whether you like it or not Jackie".  
  
" oooooh no, no no no-NO your not".  
  
" um, yes I am".  
  
" urrrgh!, fine! But you had better stay on your own side of the bed Steven Hyde".  
  
" trust me Jackie, I definitely will".--  
  
" what are you doing out here all by yourself Berkhart?".  
  
" what in the hell does it look like I'm doing?".  
  
Sitting down next to Jackie on the back porch, Hyde frown over at her when he notices a liquor bottle by her side," Jackie, what the hell are you doing with that? How did you get a bottle of whiskey?".  
  
Taking a sip from the bottle in her hand, Jackie just snickers to herself," well, my dad had and liquor cabinet and I sorta stole the key for it".  
  
" nice going, mind if I have some of that?".  
  
" sure, go ahead Steven....I thought for a second you were gonna yell at me".  
  
Taking a long swig from the bottle, Hyde pats his chest as he coughs slightly," wow this is some strong stuff, well I should yell at you...but I'll give you a break since you know how to pick your drinks".  
  
Unbuttoning her t-shirt and shimmying out of her shorts, Jackie slowly climbs into the jacuzzi," oh well gee thanks Steven, your so kind. Wanna join me?".  
  
".....yeah, ok. Whatever".  
  
" cool, you know for a second I thought that you were Fez when I heard you come out".  
  
Climbing into the bubbling pool of water, Hyde settles down next to Jackie with a laugh," no, Fez is passed out from downing that entire bottle of jack danial's".  
  
Laying back in the jacuzzi relaxed, Jackie close her eyes with a sigh," pffft, lucky him. Wish I could drown my sorrows like that".  
  
"...you deserve better then Kelso you know".  
  
" hmmm, you really think so Steven?".--  
  
" well, yeah. I mean come on, Kelso's been a total jerk to you Jackie".  
  
" he really can be a jerk I guess".  
  
" you know what you need to do Jacks? You need to start aiming higher, thats what you need to do".  
  
" you know, maybe I should. But there are no rich guys in Point Place though".  
  
" they don't have to be rich guys Jackie, just someone who will treat you right".  
  
" yeah, you know your right. They should be smart and respectful of me....and not cheaters also".  
  
" see? There you go Jackie, now you know what to look for".  
  
" I'm never giving a cheater a second chance again Steven, and if I do please knock some sense into me".  
  
" believe me, it'll be my pleasure to. Thats the kinda spirit you need, thats my Jackie".  
  
" thanks for helping me set things straight Steven, your the best".  
  
"....what was the kiss on the cheek for?".  
  
" for cheering me up the way that you did".  
  
" oh, well don't let it happen again ok?".  
  
" oh, um right. Sorry, I forgot".  
  
" thats cool".  
  
" your the best Steven, no matter what happens I know that I can always count on you to be there for me-granted its unwillingly but still. I'm glad that I can count on you anyway".  
  
" no hugging me either".  
  
" right, again sorry Steven".--  
  
well that concludes chapter two you guys, so? tell me what you think of it! :) as always your reviews are appreciated, I'm aiming for at least five so I can continue. But I'll be happy with three also :) 


	3. Chapter 3

_thanks for the reviews, you guys rock! and a special thanks to rand for pointing out that I had it so only signed people could review. well I fixed that so lets keep them reviews rolling in lol :) heres chapter three you guys._  
  
**Disclaimer: yeah, ummmmm I STILL don't own any of these characters so PLEASE do not sue me! I am just a poor white irish gal ok!  
  
Chapter # 3  
  
" hey Jacks, are you going to bed yet or no?......Whats the matter with you?".  
  
" nothing, I just found this photo of me and Michael....we looked so happy together in it".  
  
Groaning to himself in a silent frustration, running his hand through his hair-Hyde reluctantly asks," ah crap!...do you wanna talk about it Jackie?".  
  
Walking straight into Hyde's arms, Jackie buries her face into the crook of his neck and sobs," Steven what does Pam -freaking- Macy have that I don't?".  
  
" well for one thing she's......ummmm nothing Jackie, Pam's got nothing against you".  
  
" r-really? You mean that?".  
  
Hesitantly placing his arms around Jackie, Hyde gives her a small hug," yeah, she has nothing on you, if it helps-Pam Macy will make out with anyone you know".  
  
With tears streaming down her face, Jackie looks up at Hyde and sniffles," how does that help me at all Steven?".  
  
"....I don't know, I just thought that it would".  
  
" yeah, Steven your not very good at comforting people are you?".  
  
With a small shrug of his shoulders, Hyde looks down at Jackie and gruffly says," well, to be fair I never claimed to be".  
  
Looking up at Hyde with a slight smile, Jackie swipe the tears from her eyes," hey, I thought you said no hugging Steven?".  
  
" yeah well, I'm making this one exception because you were upset over Kelso's dumbass. But don't expect it to be a recurring thing".  
  
" I know....thanks Steven".  
  
" whatever".--  
  
" no, not whatever Steven. I'm really glad that your here for me".  
  
" someone has to be dammit, your only sixteen for god sake!".  
  
" no, I'm almost seventeen actually".  
  
" yeah, in ELEVEN months Jackie".  
  
" noooo, in ten months and thirty one days Steven".  
  
" oh, well in that case that changes everything".  
  
" see? I knew you'd see things my way".  
  
" ok, Jackie that was me being sarcastic".  
  
" oooh, Steven!....Ah who asked you anyway".  
  
" look, just don't go dating any weirdo's ok?".  
  
" oh, you mean no conspiracy nut like you who think that the government is out to get them? Will do".  
  
"....hey, the govenment is out to get me man. Hell the governments out to get us all!".  
  
" right, sure they are Hyde".  
  
" cute".  
  
" yeah, I really am aren't I?".  
  
" ooooof course you are".  
  
" agh! Steven!".  
  
Rubbing his arm when Jackie frogs him, Hyde looks over at her with a frown," ahh! Ok, frog me like that ever again and we're gonna have a problem Berkhart".  
  
Pouncing on Hyde playfully, Jackie bear hugs him as tight as she can," oh yeah, is that so? Now what are you gonna do hu?".  
  
" Jackie, I sware to god I will not hesitate to sit on you".  
  
" you wouldn't even dare Steven Hyde".  
  
" oh really, I wouldn't - would I?".--  
  
"....wow, you something Jackie? You are really comfortable to sit on".  
  
" Steven, get off of me!".  
  
" are you gonna knock it off with the funny business?".  
  
" yes! I promise, now get up!".  
  
" ok then, just making sure".  
  
" hey you wanna know something? You made me stop thinking about Michael, I think that I may even actually get over his lying- cheating ass this time Steven. Will you help me?".  
  
" whatever".  
  
" thanks".  
  
" does this mean that I can punch him whenever he hits on you Jackie?".  
  
" sure why not? Go for it Steven, knock yourself out".  
  
" alright! Then I am so in!".  
  
" cool....Steven, I'm really tired".  
  
" so lets get you to bed then Jacks".  
  
" yeah, ok. Good idea".  
  
" night Berkhart".  
  
" good night Steven".-- **


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all of the reviews and tips so far you guys, they're really helpful. but tell me, what do you guys really think of the story so far? and when I ask this, I mean do you like the theme of it and the way that things are progressing? is it funny enough? cause all of that right there is what I'm aiming for, :) have I hit the target or am I way off? be honest now :)  
  
**Disclaimer: One again, I do not own any of the characters. they belong to a show, although a couple of the guy characters I would like to get to know personally in real life if you catch my drift :coughs: ahhhyde! lol :D**_  
  
**Chapter # 4  
  
" so are you sure that you don't wanna come Hyde?".  
  
" yes, for the hundredth time Donna- I'm sure that I do not wanna come, ok?".  
  
Following Eric out to the Vista Cruiser with her sleeping bag in hand, Donna calls over her shoulder to Hyde," ok, fine. Later Hyde, and remember- could you at least try to be nice to Jackie? She's going through a rough time now, that and if I have to hear that you were a jerk to her- I sware I'm gonna put my foot in your ass!".  
  
Watching as the gang leaves in Eric's Vista Cruiser, Hyde walks back into the bedroom and lays back down beside Jackie," hu, how is it that someone so loud can look this peaceful?".  
  
" hey, I heard that Steven J. Hyde. Watch it".  
  
" oh, your up Jackie?".  
  
Stretching out tiredly under the covers, Jackie lets out a sleepy yawn," ummmm, yeah unfortunately. I've been up actually".  
  
Giving Jackie a small nod, Hyde reluctantly asks," well, did you at least sleep well?".  
  
" as well as one could with _you _anyway, cover hog".  
  
" Jackie, I am not a cover hog".  
  
Wriggling herself into Hyde's arms for warmth, Jackie shivers against him," oh you are too Steven, don't try to deny it either. Places are cold that aren't suppose to be on me".  
  
With a slight shake of his head, Hyde stares down at Jackie with a frown," Jackie, what the hell do you think your doing?....And really? Which places are those?".  
  
" eww, Steven! Do you mind? And I'm trying to keep warm, thats what I'm doing".  
  
" .....dammit! Fine, come here".  
  
" your the best Steven".  
  
" whatever".  
  
" thanks Steven, really I mean it".--  
  
" wow, I never realized how tiny you really were".  
  
" ok, I am not tiny Steven".  
  
" ummm, yeah- you really are".  
  
" oh yeah? well your...your- your scruffy!".  
  
" yeah, ok. Good come back Berkhart".  
  
" ok, you really need to shut up Steven".  
  
" why don't you try and make me".  
  
" ooooh believe you-me, I'm gonna".  
  
" yeah, right. More like you can try to".  
  
" ooohohoo, I'm gonna. You just wait and see".  
  
" oh, I'm waiting alright".  
  
" well don't you worry, it's gonna be when you least expect it".  
  
" really? is that so Jackie?".  
  
" yeah, sooo...watch out".  
  
" uh hu, ok. If you say so".  
  
" oh, I say so Steven".  
  
" ok".  
  
" fine then".--  
  
" fine".  
  
" .....what time is it?".  
  
Rubbing at his bare-chest, Hyde reaches over Jackie for his watch," it is eleven o'clock now".  
  
Nuzzling her face against Hyde, Jackie lets out a long sigh and asks," hey Steven?".  
  
" what now Jackie?".  
  
" I was just gonna ask if you wanted to come in the jacuzzi with me?".  
  
With a simple shrug of his shoulders, Hyde nods his head yes," whatever".  
  
Sitting up in bed now, Jackie attempts to pull Hyde up with her," cool, ok come on. I'll go get my bikini on".  
  
" we're not gonna go in naked?....Dammit!".  
  
" eww, Steven!.....ok, ready?".  
  
Staring Jackie up and down as she exits the bathroom, Hyde shakes his head in disapproval," no way, your not wearing that. It barely covers you at all".  
  
Raising a confused eyebrow at Hyde, for the hell of it Jackie asks," and your point would be?".  
  
" that is an inappropriate bathing suite Jackie".  
  
" I see, so now your a parent?".  
  
Folding his arms across his chest, Hyde tosses Jackie his Led Zepplin t-shirt," Jackie, now".  
  
Reluctantly pulling the t-shirt over her head, Jackie questions dryly," this better for you Steven?".  
  
" yes, very".--**


	5. Chapter 5

_thanks for all the reviews, you guys are so kick ass! and yet another  
special thanks to romantic shades for saying that I nailed the dialog of the characters right on target, that was my aim and it made my day to  
hear that lol. :)  
_  
**_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, so really the only thing you can  
sue me for is the unmentionable things that I would do to Danny Masterson if I were to ever meet him. then again whose to say he wouldn't enjoy it? :D  
_**  
**Chapter #5  
  
" what's with you anyway Steven? Most guys would enjoy seeing me in this bathing suit".  
  
" nothing, I just don't like to see you dressed like that- that's all  
Jackie".  
  
" oh....why not?".  
  
" because any other guy- like Kelso would've been all over you, and I'd  
of had to kick their ass!".  
  
" awwww, Steven you really do care about me!".  
  
".....no I don't".  
  
" yes you do, don't try to deny it either".  
  
" oh I'm gonna, because I don't".  
  
" can I give you a hug?".  
  
"....yeah, I'm gonna have to go with no".  
  
" well to bad, I'm going to anyway Steven".  
  
" Jackie, cut it out! Get off of me!".  
  
" relax, I'm just showing a little bit of affection".  
  
" well don't".  
  
" but that's what I do".  
  
" well I don't Jackie".  
  
" obviously".--  
  
" what is that suppose to mean exactly?".  
  
" it means you hide behind your zen, and these damn sunglasses".  
  
Staring over at Jackie, Hyde shakes his head and with a frown replies," no I don't, you don't know what your talking about".  
  
With a simple shrug of her shoulders, Jackie looks at the bubbling  
water," oh right, of course not. I forgot, what would I know?....So can I tell you a secret?".  
  
" whatever".  
  
" cool, promise not to laugh or EVER tell anyone?".  
  
Glancing over at Jackie, Hyde nods his head in agreement," I promise not to tell anyone, but I can't promise that I won't laugh".  
  
Biting her bottom lip hesitantly, Jackie lets out a long huff," I've had  
a tiny crush on you ever since we were kids and you beat up that boy for taking my doll".  
  
" ok...when was this again?".  
  
" you don't remember Steven?".  
  
With a shake of his head, Hyde lets a grumble in response," no, so  
enlighten me".  
  
Wrinkling her nose in thought, Jackie bites her bottom lip again," ok,  
well we were bickering like we usually do when Tommy Larkson took my doll. I started crying so you kicked his ass".  
  
" I did, really?".  
  
" yeah, and then you gave me my dolly back".  
  
Sitting up slightly in his seat, Hyde tenses when Jackie scoots toward  
him," oh, and since then you've had a tiny crush on me?".  
  
Tracing the lines on Hyde's chest, Jackie smiles shyly at him," yeah...I  
actually don't know why I just told you that".--  
  
" I can't believe you actually have a crush on me".  
  
" me either Steven, kinda freaky hu?".  
  
" hey, I'm not that bad looking".  
  
" I know your not, I think that you look cute with your curly fro".  
  
" is that so?".  
  
" well yeah, I like how they just bounce back into place".  
  
" I see".  
  
" and I also think that you have the most piercing blue eyes".  
  
" hey, give those back Jackie".  
  
" no way, why do you hide your eyes Steven?".  
  
" because, I like wearing sunglasses".  
  
" but you have really gorgeous eyes though".  
  
" that's nice, can I have my sunglasses back now?".  
  
" fine, here".  
  
" thank you".  
  
" I don't get you Steven".--**


	6. Chapter 6

_Glad to see all of the reviews that are still rolling in, I guess that means that I'm doing something right. keep the reviews coming guys :)_  
  
**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character from That 70's Show, I am just a person who loves to write. Therefore it'd be senseless to sue me, because beginner writers are poor as shit.  
_**  
**Chapter # 6  
  
" what is there to get Jackie?".  
  
" why do you really feel the need to hide your eyes?".  
  
Taking a sip of his drink, Hyde glances over at Jackie," once again, I don't feel the need to hide my eyes".  
  
Splashing over at Hyde lightly, Jackie smirks at him and question," then why don't you take them off right now Steven?".  
  
" fine, maybe I will".  
  
" finally, I can your eyes for once".  
  
Sitting up next to Jackie, letting out a sigh Hyde asks," now what Berkhart?".  
  
Standing up from her seat in the jacuzzi, Jackie climbs out of it," I don't know about you, but I'm getting out before I get wrinkly though".  
  
" no wait, come on- stay out here with me".  
  
"....why?".  
  
Slipping his arms around Jackie, with a small shrug Hyde grunts," I don't know, to keep me company?".  
  
Turning around in Hyde's arms, Jackie looks up at him," ok, I'll keep you company Steven".  
  
" cool, so sit with me?".  
  
" ummm, yeah ok- sure".  
  
Rubbing Jackie's shoulders lightly, Hyde grins to himself," so you really have a crush on me?".--  
  
" I knew that I should've never told you".  
  
" I'm sorry....so how come you never made a move?".  
  
Laughing to herself at Hyde's question, Jackie glumly informs," I'm not a big fan of rejection, so instead I chose to fall for Michael and repeatedly get hurt. Wow, I feel lots better now Steven".  
  
Following Jackie back into their room, Hyde looks over at her," whats wrong with you Jacks?".  
  
Crawling under the covers, Jackie cries to herself silently," nothing, accept I just realized that I'm a loser apparently".  
  
" you are not Berkhart".  
  
" yeah, I'm weak, pathetic and tired of being vulnerable".  
  
Laying down beside Jackie, Hyde hesitantly hugs her close to him," I think that your strong, you dumped Kelso's dumbass for good finally".  
  
Facing Hyde now with a sniffle, Jackie swipes at her eyes," yeah, you really think so?".  
  
" yeah, and I'm not gonna let you cave and take Kelso back again. You deserve way better".  
  
" I know that much Steven, but like who?".  
  
" I don't know, your asking me?".  
  
" well, yeah. You should pick the next guy I date".  
  
"....why exactly?".  
  
" because, I know that you'd pick a good guy Steven".--  
  
" how do you figure that?".  
  
" you'd checked him out first, looking out for me".  
  
" ok, then I guess the question is why would I do this?".  
  
" out of the goodness of your heart?".  
  
" cute, nice try Jackie".  
  
" oooooh, Steven??.....fine! I'm not talking to you".  
  
" good, at at least it'll be quiet then".  
  
" Steven!".  
  
" what? It would be, you talk too much".  
  
" aghh!.....your mean".  
  
" I'll be that Jackie".  
  
"....please?".  
  
" does the word no mean anything to you?".  
  
" oh come Steven, why not?".  
  
" simple, because I don't wanna Jackie".  
  
" your right, you'd probably pick some poor- stoner guy. I want a guy who can buy me stuff".  
  
" exactly, see?".  
  
" yep, I want a guy who can buy me things".--**


	7. Chapter 7

**_hey guys, I'm putting up two chapters today. here's the first one, the second one will be up in a jip. keep the reviews rolling you guys :)_**

_**Disclaimer: you can't sue me cause I don't own this, so naner naner naner! :p  
**_  
**Chapter # 7  
  
"....hey, I'm not a poor stoner Jackie".  
  
" I know, I never said that you were Steven".  
  
Glancing over at Jackie, Hyde frowns to himself," well it was implied".  
  
Crawling into Hyde's arms, Jackie lets out a tried yawn," no it wasn't Steven".  
  
"....what do you think you're doing?".  
  
" I'm a little tired, will you nap with me?".  
  
Letting out a small sigh, Hyde lays down with Jackie," your a major pain, you know that?".  
  
Giving Hyde a peck on the cheek, Jackie chuckles at him," aww, you love me Steven!".  
  
" no I don't".  
  
" yes you do, don't lie".  
  
Frowning down at Jackie, Hyde gruffly informs," I don't love anyone Jackie".  
  
Tracing lines on Hyde's bare chest, Jackie looks up at him and asks," except me, right Steven?".  
  
" I like you...very little. But I like you, so don't push it".  
  
" really, you mean that?".  
  
"....whatever".  
  
" thats fair enough".--  
  
( that evening)  
  
" where is the gang at?".  
  
" they went camping in the woods".  
  
Nodding her head slowly, Jackie bites her bottom lip," oh, so we're alone then?".  
  
Grinning over at Jackie, with a wink Hyde jokes," I'm not opposed to us doing it you know".  
  
" Steven! I'm gonna go go shower, wanna come?".  
  
" you mean like naked?".  
  
Rolling her eyes at Hyde, Jackie laughs at this," no, I'm just gonna wash up. So, not nude- I showered this morning".  
  
Following Jackie into the bathroom, Hyde pulls off his sunglasses," damn, where the hell was I?".  
  
" most likely eating breakfast".  
  
" oh".  
  
Turning on the shower, Jackie tilts her head back underneath it," ahhh, this is really refreshing Steven".  
  
Running his hands through his curly hair, Hyde sighs in response," yeah it really is actually".  
  
" could you help me wash my upper back? I can never reach there".  
  
" you mean like this Jackie?".  
  
" exactly, ugh god that feels good".  
  
" you like?".--  
  
" yes, very much".  
  
" cool".  
  
Turning to Hyde so he can rub her shoulders, Jackie smiles at him," that also feels really good".  
  
Touching Jackie's face gently, Hyde leans down to kiss her," I'm glad to hear that".  
  
"....whoa".  
  
" still weird?".  
  
Shaking her head at Hyde, Jackie walks into his arms," no, just never thought you'd do that".  
  
Nudging his cheek against Jackie's, Hyde grumbles to himself," oh, so then you wouldn't object to another kiss?".  
  
" not really, nope".  
  
" cool".  
  
Smirking happily when Hyde presses his lips to her's, Jackie places her arms around him," yeah, cool Steven".  
  
Holding Jackie close to him, Hyde looks down at her," are you hungry Jacks?".  
  
" yeah, but I'm not much of a cook. I tend to burn stuff".  
  
" I'm a cook at the hotel, I'll fix us up something".  
  
" neat, chef Steven Hyde".  
  
" don't call me that".--**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: you can't sue me cause I don't own this, so naner naner naner! :p**_  
  
**Chapter # 8  
  
" ok....chef Steven".  
  
" alright, thats it Jackie. I warned you".  
  
" should I be scared?".  
  
Picking up Jackie playfully, Hyde pins her down to the bed," should be....yeah".  
  
Chuckling up at Hyde, Jackie jokingly says," a little too soon to get sexual don't you think?".  
  
" sorry".  
  
" I'm only kidding with you".  
  
Tickling Jackie's stomach lightly, Hyde teases back," oh, so then it isn't too soon?".  
  
Shoving at Hyde gently, Jackie rolls her eyes," Steven!".  
  
" I'm just teasing".  
  
" you'd better be".  
  
Rolling off of of Jackie, with a grunt Hyde asks," or what Jackie?".  
  
Giving a small shrug, Jackie crinkles her nose in thought," or I'd kick your ass?".  
  
" well you could try at least".  
  
" oooh, I could and I would".  
  
" of course you would".  
  
" Steven!".  
  
" ahh!".--  
  
" you pinched me!".  
  
" I warned you Steven".  
  
" pinch me again and we're gonna have a problem".  
  
" fine!".  
  
" ahh! Cut it out Jackie".  
  
" admit I can kick your ass?".  
  
" no".  
  
" well I can".  
  
" is that so?".  
  
" I'm not scared of you".  
  
" what about if I tickled you?".  
  
" I'm not ticklish there".  
  
" well are you here?".  
  
" ahh! Yes Steven, I am very ticklish there!".  
  
" thought so, bingo".  
  
" thats not fair Steven!".  
  
" oooh its plenty fair".  
  
" cheater!".--  
  
(after dinner)  
  
" Steven that was good, where'd you learn to cook?".  
  
" well when your parents abandon you, eating is a necessity. So I learned quickly".  
  
Sitting next to Hyde on her bed, Jackie places her hand over his," can I tell you another secret?".  
  
Grasping at Jackie's hand, Hyde gives a small nod," yeah, ok".  
  
" my mom abandoned me too I think, she hasn't come back yet and I'm living alone".  
  
" Jackie, your sixteen. You can't live alone".  
  
Stretching out tiredly, Jackie lets out a huff," and yet I have been".  
  
Staring over at Jackie, Hyde shakes his head at her," no, your not gonna live in that house alone. Your gonna stay in Forman's basement with me".  
  
" Steven!.....Yeah, ok. You can be my security, I hate being alone".  
  
" I would too Jackie".  
  
Pulling the covers over herself, Jackie lets out a small yawn," it wasn't too bad, Michael slept over alot with me. He'd just hold me all night, never once asking if we were gonna do it....I thought matured Steven".  
  
Stifling back a laugh, Hyde gruffly says," like that'll ever happen".  
  
" I know right?".  
  
" night Berkhart".  
  
" night Steven, your a good friend. You know that?".--**


	9. Chapter 9

**Look it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. When I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .**  
  
_**Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me.  
**_  
**Chapter # 9  
  
" Michael, what do you want? It's barely eight, I was sleeping you know."  
  
" relax Jackie, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry."  
  
" well I don't care."  
  
" but I miss you Jacks."  
  
" well you certainly aren't missed by anyone Michael, especially not me."  
  
" not even a little bit?"  
  
" nope, in fact I'm having a great time without you."  
  
" oooooh! Jackie thats not fair."  
  
" Michael, you cheated on me."  
  
".....yeah, like five months ago! God Jackie!"  
  
" try two days ago Michael."  
  
" it's the same difference".  
  
" I'm hanging up on you now."  
  
" come on Jackie, I love you."  
  
" I love you too, but I'm tired of your cheating Michael."  
  
" just give me one more chance."  
  
" I'm sorry, but I can't.....good bye."--  
  
" who were you talking to?"  
  
"....nobody Steven."  
  
Watching Jackie crawl back into bed, with a sigh Hyde comments aloud," you sure seem upset over no body Jackie."  
  
Yanking the covers over her head, Jackie buries her face into her pillow," whatever, go away Steven."  
  
" do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
" not particularly no I don't."  
  
Poking his head under the sheet, Hyde curiously ponders," so, I take it that was Kelso then?"  
  
Turning away from Hyde, Jackie squeezes her eyes shut to keep the tears from rolling down her face," wow, your like a regular genius."  
  
" why are you pissed at me Burkhart?"  
  
" because your a member of the opposite sex Steven."  
  
Laughing to himself at this, Hyde smiles over at Jackie," well sorry, I can't really help that Jackie."  
  
Nudging her face into Hyde's chest when he scoot near her, Jackie cries to herself quietly," thats not funny Steven."  
  
" I know, I'm sorry. You can hit me if it makes you feel any better".  
  
" right now I just wanna be held".  
  
"....ok, I can do that Jackie."--  
  
" your really good to me Steven."  
  
" yeah, well I'm for you if you need me to be."  
  
"....yeah, I know that you are."  
  
" cool."  
  
" I can always count on you, your the only one who understands me these days."  
  
"....I am?"  
  
" yeah, no one else does Steven."  
  
" oh, ok."  
  
" your one of my best friends."  
  
" since when?"  
  
" since....forever, I like when we argue. It's fun."  
  
" really?"  
  
" yeah, except when you use to burn me for dating Michael."  
  
" that was fun."  
  
" I hated when you did that."  
  
"....sorry."  
  
" it's cool Steven."--**


	10. Chapter 10

  
  
**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .**

_**Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me.**_

**Chapter # 10  
  
" so what'd you guys do all night while we were out?"  
  
" hung out."  
  
Grabbing herself a drink, Donna casually questions," so was Hyde nice to you Jackie?"  
  
Swiping a stray tear her her eyes, Jackie smiles in response," he let me cry into his chest."  
  
"....Kelso called this morning, she got upset...quit looking at me!"  
  
" thanks for cheering me up like you did Steven, I appreciate it."  
  
Wiping at his cheek when Jackie kisses him, Hyde frowns to himself," whatever."  
  
Sitting down next to Hyde, Jackie pats his hand," did you guys know Steven can cook? He made chicken parmesan last night."  
  
" really? Thats cool."  
  
" Jackie what do you think your doing?."  
  
With a small shrug of her shoulders, Jackie lays down on the couch resting her legs on Hyde's lap," I'm not doing anything, I'm just complimenting you."  
  
With a shake of his head, Hyde grumbles to himself," well don't ok".  
  
"....fine, Fez do you wanna come in the jacuzzi with me?."  
  
" do I? Yes, I really do!."  
  
" cool, lets go then."--  
  
" so Kelso called you?"  
  
" yeah, he tried saying that he was sorry."  
  
" you are not taking him back, are you?"  
  
" not anytime soon Fez no."  
  
" good, because Kelso is a whore. And you deserve much better then him, you deserve to be treated like a princess."  
  
" really? You think so?"  
  
" yeah, if you were my girlfriend I would never cheat on you Jackie."  
  
" well....thanks I guess."  
  
" would it be ok if I kissed you?"  
  
" I don't think so Fez."  
  
"ooooh, but why not? We have so much chemistry."  
  
" ok, if I agree to one kiss- will you stop bugging me?"  
  
" yes, I definitely would Jackie."  
  
"....you promise?"  
  
" I promise, I will stop bugging you."  
  
"....ok, fine."  
  
" oh boy, I have been waiting for this moment."--  
  
(that evening)  
  
" Jackie what the hell? Why is Fez sleeping in my spot?"  
  
" because he's sleeping in here tonight, and your not."  
  
Folding his arms across his chest, with a long sigh Hyde gruffly informs," I'm not sleeping on the couch."  
  
Grabbing onto the head bars, Fez glares up at Hyde and warns," well I'm not moving, so keep your distance a-skalawag!"  
  
" fine, have it your way. Jackie move over or I'll lay on you."  
  
" Steven!"  
  
Laying down beside Jackie, Hyde pulls off his t-shirt," Jackie, shut your pie hole ok."  
  
Gasping to herself at this, Jackie slaps at Hyde's arm," you know what? I think that you need to shut your pie hole Steven!"  
  
" Jackie, I will not hesitate to duck tape your mouth shut. So if I were you, I'd shut it."  
  
" ooooh, you could try Steven."  
  
" and I would succeed".  
  
" no you woul-mmmm, mmmm!"  
  
" see? I just succeeded Burkhart."  
  
" Steven!"  
  
" oh would the two of you quit flirting and go to bed already?"  
  
" ew Fez! I would never flirt with Steven."--**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .  
**  
**_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me._**  
  
**Chapter # 11  
  
" are the two of you gonna get up for breakfast?"  
  
" what time is it?"  
  
Poking her head through the bedroom door, with a huff Donna announces," It is almost ten o'clock Jackie."  
  
Burying her face into Hyde's neck, Jackie hugs him lightly," no, now go away Donna."  
  
" Jackie, get off of me."  
  
" no."  
  
Picking Jackie up now, Hyde carries her into the living room," fine, then I'll just make you."  
  
Smirking up at Hyde tiredly, Jackie lays her head on his should," oh wow, I didn't even have to get up."  
  
"....your lucky your light."  
  
" Steven! You could of at least placed me on the couch."  
  
With a simple shrug of his shoulders, Hyde just grins," what fun would that be though?"  
  
Shoving at Hyde gently, Jackie rolls her eyes," prick."  
  
" priss."  
  
" I am not a priss."  
  
Grabbing himself a plate, Hyde sits down on the couch," well you could of fooled me."--  
  
Seating herself next to Hyde, Jackie picks at his food,"...whatever, mmmm beacon."  
  
" Jackie, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
" I'm eating some breakfast."  
  
Snatching his plate from Jackie, Hyde glances over at her," well go get your own."  
  
Sneaking a piece of toast, Jackie lets out a sad sigh," I can't, there is no more Steven."  
  
" can you two go through one day without arguing?"  
  
" nope, it's impossible. Steven starts everything."  
  
Looking over at Jackie, Hyde grunts at this," yeah, thats a lie."  
  
Sipping at Hyde's drink, Jackie scoffs at him," oh who asked you anyway?"  
  
" shoudn't you be moping over kelso?"  
  
" Steven, I'm over Michael now."  
  
Smiling at Jackie's comment, Donna pats her on the back," that's great, good for you Jackie."  
  
With a nod of his head, Eric proudly adds," yeah, you don't need Kelso anyway."  
  
" you know what you need now Jackie? Some Fez loving."  
  
"....yeah, no thanks Fez."  
  
" come on, you know they say that once you go Fez you never go back."--  
  
" so your really over Kelso?"  
  
"...yep."  
  
Staring over at Jackie, Hyde shakes his head," I don't believe you."  
  
Not bothering to look up, Jackie continues to file her nails," you don't have to."  
  
" you'll go back to Kelso, just give it a week or two."  
  
" nope, not this time."  
  
Raising a curious eyebrow, Hyde ponders aloud," what is so different about this time?"  
  
Letting out a small huff, Jackie stares over at Hyde," because I'm tired of getting hurt repeatedly."  
  
" that is why you don't fall in love, no pain."  
  
" what would you know about love? Your afraid of it."  
  
Sitting up in his seat, Hyde frowns over at Jackie," no I'm not Jackie."  
  
Looking over at Hyde, after a moment Jackie asks," ok, so then why don't you have a girlfriend Steven?"  
  
" because I don't want one."  
  
" well why don you want one?"  
  
" I have to have a reason now?"  
  
" yes, you do."--**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .**  
  
_**Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me.**_  
  
**Chapter # 12  
  
" ok, Because I don't want my girlfriend to be anything like you."  
  
" whats wrong with me?"  
  
Laughing to himself at this, Hyde bluntly informs," your bossy, loud, obnoxious and a complete control freak."  
  
Gasping in shock at Hyde's comment, Jackie folds her arms across her chest," I am not Steven!"  
  
" ok, sure your not Jackie."  
  
" get bent ok."  
  
Smiling over at Jackie, Hyde scoots near her," your right, you have improved a little bit."  
  
Resting her head on Hyde's shoulder, Jackie hugs his arm," is that a compliment Steven?"  
  
" yeah....you better not tell anyone."  
  
" it will be our little secret."  
  
Hesitantly slipping his arm around Jackie, Hyde gruffly responds," cool."  
  
Biting at hr bottom lip, Jackie stares over at Hyde," can I still stay with you Steven?"  
  
" Jackie, you have to."  
  
" well where will I sleep?"  
  
" I don't know yet."  
  
" oh."--  
  
(a week later)  
  
" Steven, I was watching that!"  
  
" well your not anymore."  
  
Grabbing the remote from Hyde, Jackie changes the channel back," I am too."  
  
Folding his arms across his chest, Hyde lets out a sigh," Jackie, change it back."  
  
" ummmm, no."  
  
" Jackie, give me the remote."  
  
Shaking her head, Jackie curls up into a ball," no way Steven."  
  
Bear hugging Jackie now, Hyde calmly warns," now or I'll tickle you."  
  
" nope, not gonna happen."  
  
" fine, have it your way."  
  
Squirming around in Hyde's arms, Jackie laughs uncontrollably as he tickles her," this isn't very fair!"  
  
Shifting in his seat awkwardly, Hyde pauses before kissing Jackie," precisely, it's not supposed to be."  
  
" what the hell Hyde?!"  
  
" Michael!"  
  
" Kelso....ah crap."  
  
" Michale wait!"--  
  
" just forget it Jackie."  
  
" come on Michael, just talk to me."  
  
" there is nothing to talk about."  
  
" yes there is."  
  
" why would you kiss Hyde?"  
  
" he kissed me."  
  
" and you let him!"  
  
" I didn't know he would!"  
  
" well I didn't see you trying to stop him!"  
  
" because I was in shock!"  
  
".....did you like it?"  
  
" the kiss?"  
  
" yeah, did you like it?"  
  
" I don't know".  
  
" it's a simple question Jackie."  
  
" no it isn't Michael."  
  
" so then you did."  
  
" Michael wait, please!"--**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .  
  
_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me._**  
  
**Chapter # 13  
  
" so is Kelso pissed?"  
  
" he won't even talk to me."  
  
Glancing over at Jackie, pausing slightly Hyde asks," do you hate me?"  
  
Pulling off her shoes, Jackie shakes her head," no."  
  
" I didn't see him there Jackie."  
  
"....yeah, I know."  
  
Stretching out in his seat, Hyde looks over at Jackie," you look tired you know."  
  
Rubbing at her eyes, Jackie lets out a yawn," well, I am a little bit sleepy."  
  
" so why don't you go to bed?"  
  
" but where will I sleep?"  
  
Standing up from his seat, Hyde simply suggests," you can sleep on my bed...I mean cot."  
  
Following Hyde into his room, Jackie curiously questions," you mean on your cot with you in it also?"  
  
"....sure, why not?"  
  
" well wouldn't that be kind of awkward?"  
  
" we have slept in the same bed before Burkhart."  
  
" yeah, but not like near each other."  
  
" would you just go to sleep Jackie?"--  
  
" Jackie, my arm is asleep."  
  
" hmmm?"  
  
" I can't feel my arm."  
  
" oh....sorry."  
  
" it's cool."  
  
" what time is it Steven?"  
  
" it is only seven o'clock."  
  
" and your up?"  
  
" my arm was numb."  
  
" oh, right. I forgot."  
  
" look, about that kiss last night Jackie...."  
  
" I know, we have kissed before. They meant nothing to you right Steven? It's cool, I get it."  
  
"....so you don't wanna maybe go out sometime?"  
  
" you mean on a date?"  
  
" well, if you wanna put a label on it."  
  
" wait, your asking me out?"  
  
" forget I asked ok."--  
  
" no, I'll go out with you Steven."  
  
"....you will?"  
  
Smiling shyly over at Hyde, Jackie nods her head," yeah, it will be fun."  
  
Itching his at his bare chest, Hyde grunts in response," yeah, maybe it will be."  
  
" Steven?"  
  
" yeah Jacks?"  
  
Wiggling her hand into Hyde, Jackie bites hr lip before asking," do you think that Michael hates me now?"  
  
Tensing up at the mention of Kelso's name, Hyde lets out a sigh," Kelso could never hate you Jackie."  
  
" really?"  
  
" yeah."  
  
Smiling up at Hyde tiredly, Jackie let out a small yawn," good, I couldn't live if he hated me Steven."  
  
Laying on his side, Hyde gruffly questions," do you love him?"  
  
" I guess a part of me always will, but I'm not taking him back again."  
  
" you shouldn't."  
  
" I won't."  
  
" good."  
  
" I know, now to find my mister right."--**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .  
  
_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me._**  
  
**Chapter # 14  
  
" you'll find him Jackie."  
  
" you think so?"  
  
" of course, maybe he's close by."  
  
"....I hope so."  
  
" you will, trust me."  
  
" wouldn't it be funny if you were him?"  
  
" how would that be funny?"  
  
" because we can't stand each other."  
  
" true....could you ever see yourself with me?"  
  
" I don't know, you are sweet....what about you?"  
  
"....I don't know."  
  
" it'd be a little awkward."  
  
" why is that?"  
  
" Michael."  
  
" what about him?"  
  
" he is your best friend and my ex boyfriend."  
  
" so? Who cares?"  
  
" I would."--  
  
" why?"  
  
" what if we tore the gang apart?"  
  
Raising a curious eye, Hyde ponders aloud," over a little kiss?"  
  
With a small shrug of her shoulders, Jackie lamely offers," well, it could happen."  
  
" you worry too much Burkhart."  
  
" I don't know Steven, you never know."  
  
Pulling Jackie close to him, Hyde just smiles at her," you wanna go out somewhere to eat?"  
  
Giving Hyde a peck on the cheek, Jackie nods her head," yeah, I am kind of hungry."  
  
" so come on, lets go".  
  
" can I drive?"  
  
Laughing to himself at this, Hyde pulls Jackie up," no."  
  
Pouting her lip out, Jackie pleads with Hyde," Steven, can I please drive us?"  
  
" no."  
  
" fine!"  
  
" fine."  
  
"Steven!"  
  
" pouting isn't gonna work with me."  
  
" must you be so difficult?"--  
  
" yes."  
  
" I'm not a bad driver."  
  
Placing his arm around Jackie as they walk out of his room, Hyde teases," yeah you are...ahh!"  
  
Gasping to himself in shock, Kelso jumps up from his seat," tramp! Your screwing Hyde?!"  
  
" no! I'm not screwing anyone."  
  
" then why did you spend the night?"  
  
Rolling her eyes at Kelso, Jackie irritatedly informs," because I fell asleep here you moron."  
  
Sighing to himself at this, Hyde reaches for Jackie's hand," come on Jackie."  
  
" ok Steven, bye Donna."  
  
" where are you two going?"  
  
Grabbing for his car keys, Hyde grumbles in response," out to eat somewhere."  
  
Calling back over her shoulder, Jackie quickly adds," we'll talk later Donna."  
  
" that was fun, hu."  
  
" oh yeah, lots Steven."  
  
" you still wanna drive?."  
  
" your really gonna let me?"  
  
".....no."--  
  
oh Sue before I forget, I just wanted to give a quickly friendly reply to something you wrote hun :) . 'You can choose not to abide by common rules, but you really can't expect people to ignore it, at least not in school or once you get a job.'- I have already graduated high school, passing english every year with flying colors and I do not plan to go to college because I tried it and thought that it was a waste. And with the job that I have it require basic english nor grammar that is proper, I'm a landscaper and damn proud to be lol. I can see where you concern would be though so thanks for it :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .  
  
Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me.  
  
Chapter # 15  
  
" Steven, thats just mean!"  
  
" I know."  
  
Frowning over at Hyde, Jackie frogs him on the arm," your an ass."  
  
Rubbing his arm where Jackie hit him, Hyde just smiles at her, " your cute when you get mad."  
  
" really?"  
  
".....no."  
  
Sighing to herself at this, Jackie stares out the car window," I should've just stayed at the basement."  
  
Glancing over at Jackie, Hyde grunt in response," I'm only teasing you know."  
  
" are you?"  
  
" yes."  
  
Scooting next to Hyde, Jackie lays on the front seat," oh...ok, good."  
  
Brushing a piece of hair from Jackie's face, Hyde smirks over at her," you still tired Jacks?"  
  
" I didn't get much sleep."  
  
" well how come?"  
  
Wrinkling her nose in thought, Jackie shrugs her shoulders," I just couldn't fall asleep thats all".  
  
With a small nod of his head, Hyde glances over at Jackie and asks," is it because of Kelso?"  
  
" well if you saw the hurt look in his eyes, would you have been able to sleep?"--  
  
" quite nicely actually, yes."  
  
Letting out a long huff, Jackie stares up at Hyde," well I couldn't Steven."  
  
Parking the car and turning the engine off, Hyde pulls Jackie onto his lap," do you think I like wanting to kiss you breathless?"  
  
"...no?"  
  
" well, yeah. But you get what I meant."  
  
Smiling up at Hyde, Jackie bites her bottom lip," is it possible to kiss someone breathless Steven?"  
  
Tilting his head slightly, Hyde touches his lips to Jackie's," we'll just have to try it and see."  
  
".....wow."  
  
" I know."  
  
Touching her fingers to her lips, Jackie shudders at the intensity of the kiss she just shared with Steven Hyde of all people,"....Steven, is this alright to be doing?"  
  
Pulling Jackie in for another sizzling lip locking, Hyde mutters softly in replie," I don't know, but I don't care if it is either."  
  
" but what about Michael?"  
  
" look, I'll talk to him about....whatever this is thats going on with us ok?"  
  
" you will?....Really?"  
  
" yeah, really Burkhart."  
  
" thanks Steven, that means a lot to me."--  
  
(the next day)  
  
" hey Kelso."  
  
" ah, well if it isn't Hyde- the girlfriend stealer."  
  
" look, we need to talk man."  
  
" well I don't wanna talk to you."  
  
" well I told Jackie that we would so tough!"  
  
" fine!"  
  
" Jackie and I are a thing now ok."  
  
" no you guys aren't."  
  
" yeah, we are Kelso. So you just need to deal with it man."  
  
" how could you stab your best friend in the back like that?"  
  
" you cheated on Jackie first."  
  
".....yeah, like five months ago god!"  
  
" actually, it was more like twelve days ago Kelso."  
  
".....it's always numbers with you!"  
  
" whatever, the point is Jackie and I are a thing now.... kind of."  
  
" and Jackie wants that?"  
  
" yeah, she does man."  
  
" fine."-- 


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .**  
  
**_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me.  
_**  
**Chapter # 16  
  
" fine, are we cool now man?"  
  
" no we're not."  
  
Letting out a long sigh, Hyde grunts to himself," I don't know what else to do then man."  
  
Glaring over at Hyde, Kelso bitterly sneers in response," you could start by not stealing Jackie from me behind my back."  
  
" I didn't, Kelso- she dumped you man."  
  
"......Hey Steven, I thought that we could catch a....oh."  
  
Sitting up straight at the sight of Jackie, Kelso looks over at her," hey Jacks."  
  
Shifting uncomfortably in her spot, Jackie smiles at Kelso," hi Michael."  
  
" your looking extra beautiful today."  
  
"....yeah, well thanks I guess."  
  
Taking a long sip of his drink, after a moments pause Kelso asks," so you and Hyde...?"  
  
Biting at her lip slightly, with a shrug Jackie lowers her gaze," a little bit yeah, you could say that."  
  
" how did that happen exactly?"  
  
" I...don't know, it just did."  
  
" oh."  
  
" Michael, I swear that it came out of no where. I didn't do it to hurt you."  
  
" I know you didn't Jackie."--  
  
" well, I'm still real sorry you had to find out the way that you did Michael."  
  
" I know that you are Jacks."  
  
Walking into Kelso's arms for a hug, Jackie kisses him on the cheek," so are me and you ok still?"  
  
Returning the gesture also, Kelso gives Jackie a peck on the forehead," yeah, we're good Jackie."  
  
" I'm glad to hear that, friends?"  
  
"....yeah, of course."  
  
Squeezing Kelso's hand lightly, Jackie smirks up at him," I think that your maturing a little Michael."  
  
Pulling Jackie closer when she goes to pull away from their embrace, Kelso nudges his cheek against hers- taking in her scent," yeah, I guess so hu."  
  
" ok, come on Jacks."  
  
" ok, but where are we going Steven?"  
  
Grabbing for Jackie's hand, Hyde pulls her outside toward his El Camino," we're going....out somewhere thats where."  
  
Stumbling out after Hyde, Jackie climbs into the Camino," think you could loosen your grip on my hand a bit?"  
  
" do you wanna tell me what that was all about?"  
  
" what?"  
  
" with you and Kelso."  
  
"....what about it Steven?"--  
  
" you were all over him Jackie!"  
  
" I just gave him a hug."  
  
Pulling out of the Forman's driveway, Hyde frowns to himself," and a kiss too."  
  
Scooting over by Hyde, Jackie lets out a small sigh," it was only on the cheek....are you jealous Steven?"  
  
"...no."  
  
" yes you are, and I think it's cute."  
  
Glancing over at Jackie, Hyde grumbles in replie," shut your pie hole Burkhart."  
  
Grinning over at Hyde, Jackie pats his hand gently," no way, I like when you show your emotions Steven."  
  
" look could you not grope Kelso while I'm right there for now on?"  
  
" I wasn't groping him Steven."  
  
Parking the car and turning the engine off, Hyde goes to sit on the front hood with Jackie," yes you were too."  
  
Laying her head on Hyde's shoulder, Jackie lets out a tired yawn," your the only one that I wanna grope Steven."  
  
" yeah?"  
  
" mmmm, hmmm."  
  
" cool."  
  
" yeah... cool."--**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .**  
  
**_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me._**  
  
**Chapter # 17  
  
( that evening)  
  
" how come your carrying me Steven?"  
  
" because you fell asleep at the movie theater thats why Jackie."  
  
Rubbing at her eyes sleepily, Jackie give Hyde a kiss," oh, sorry Steven."  
  
Setting Jackie down on the pavement, Hyde smirks at her," your forgiven this time Jacks."  
  
" I'm sure I was was so worried you wouldn't forgive me."  
  
" you were...now, where were we?"  
  
Slipping her arms around Hyde, Jackie chuckles at him," I believe that you were about to kiss me sense-less."  
  
Lowering his lips toward Jackie's, Hyde staggers into the basement with her," oh, thats right- I forgot."  
  
" oh for the love of god, get a room will you?"  
  
" oh, Donna look at whose back."  
  
Shifting in Hyde's arms, Jackie stares up at him," I thought that you said the basement would be empty?"  
  
" well I thought that it would be, damn Jackie."  
  
" and yet it isn't."  
  
" but my room is though."  
  
" not so fast, we need to talk Jackie."  
  
" that goes ditto for us Hyde."--  
  
(convo split E/D- H/J)  
  
" what were you thinking?/ How did this happen?"  
  
" she's hott man/ Steven kissed me."  
  
" no, she's not. You just think she is because she's the devil man/ What was it like?"  
  
" whatever man, she's hott and a good kisser/ Oh my god, Donna it was amazing!"  
  
" so are you two like dating now?"  
  
" I don't know, whatever/ Maybe, I don't know yet."  
  
" well do you wanna be?"  
  
"....whatever/ Umm yeah Donna, I REALLY do."  
  
" ok/ I can't believe he kissed you."  
  
" are we done here?/ I know, me either. Are we done yet?"  
  
" yeah, we're done."....  
  
" so what did Eric want?"  
  
" just to talk thats all, Donna?"  
  
" same thing...Steven are we creepy and un-natural?"  
  
" Jackie, thats ridiculous come on. If this weren't the least bit creepy and un-natural, I wouldn't be in it."  
  
"...yeah, I guess that is true."  
  
" you see?"--  
  
" I guess that your right."  
  
" of course I am Jackie."  
  
Squirming out of Hyde's arms, Jackie lays beside him," I'm kind of just sleepy Steven."  
  
Kissing Jackie on the forehead, Hyde give a small nod," yeah, you look it too Burkhart."  
  
"....should I call you Hyde now?"  
  
" no, why would you?"  
  
With a small shrug of her shoulders, Jackie hugs Hyde's bare chest," because everyone else does?"  
  
Slipping his arms around Jackie's waist, Hyde lets out a huff," well your not everyone else, so don't call me Hyde."  
  
".....so what do I call you then?"  
  
" Steven."  
  
Staring up at Hyde, with a tiny yawn Jackie questions," but I thought that you hated it when I called you that?"  
  
Placing his hand over Jackie's mouth to shut her up, Hyde just frowns," Jackie, shut your freaking pie hole already will you?"  
  
" well you don't have to get mean about it you know."  
  
" come here already will you?"  
  
" no way, I think I may be mad at you now Steven."--**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .**  
  
**_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me._**  
  
**Chapter # 18  
  
" your mad at me?"  
  
" you did just tell me to shut my pie hole."  
  
Rubbing at his bare chest, Hyde grumbles and reluctantly says," fine, I'm sorry. Keep your pie hole open, continue yapping."  
  
Pinching Hyde on the arm, Jackie Glares up at him," just for that, I think that you can cuddle yourself tonight Steven Hyde."  
  
" ahh! Your a difficult little woman, you know that?"  
  
" I'll be just that thank you."  
  
Kissing Jackie on the cheek, Hyde smiles down at her," your cute when you get angry with me."  
  
Crawling to the foot of the cot, Jackie settles down there," Steven, I am always cute ok. Get it right already."  
  
" why are you sleeping that way?"  
  
" because I am not talking to you currently Steven."  
  
" you just did though."  
  
" starting now you smart ass."  
  
oh....now?"  
  
" yes."  
  
" you just did it again."  
  
" because you tricked me! Steven quit playing!"--  
  
" not unless you smile."  
  
" I can't smile if I am mad."  
  
Laying down beside Jackie, Hyde lets out a sigh," I'm sorry."  
  
Turning to face Hyde once again, Jackie grins at him," your apology is accepted."  
  
" you are a pain, you know that?"  
  
" I think that you care about me Steven."  
  
With a shake of his head, Hyde stretches out in his spot," I don't care about anyone Jackie."  
  
Nuzzling her face into the crook of hyde's neck, Jackie rubs his bare chest," except me though right?"  
  
".....whatever."  
  
" ooooh, Steven! I knew that you cared."  
  
Sighing to himself now, Hyde frowns down at Jackie," don't tell anyone or I will completely deny it. Are we clear?"  
  
" cuddling up closer to Hyde, Jackie stares up at him," crystal, it'll be our little secret."  
  
" cool....you have pretty eyes."  
  
" thanks Steven."  
  
" are you sleepy? Because you look it Burkhart."  
  
" I am very actually."  
  
" so lets go to sleep then."  
  
" ok, night Steven."--  
  
(the following morning)  
  
" Steven?"  
  
" hmmmm, what?"  
  
" I'm cold Steven."  
  
" so take some covers then."  
  
" no, I want you to hold me though."  
  
" ok, well then come here Jackie."  
  
" you'll keep me warm?"  
  
" yeah, I'll keep you warm."  
  
" cool, I like being in your arms."  
  
" yeah?"  
  
" hmmm, you make me feel like I'm really safe."  
  
" thats because you are."  
  
" yeah, I know."  
  
"....you are really tiny, you know that?'  
  
" no I'm not."  
  
" yeah you are, look at your hands!"  
  
" their perfectly fine Steven, they are normal sized."  
  
" please, they are small and petite just like you Burkhart."--**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .**  
  
_**Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me.**_  
  
**Chapter # 19  
  
"....is that bad?"  
  
" no, why would it be?"  
  
Nudging Hyde's cheek gently, Jackie chuckles to herself," I think that you need to shave Steven."  
  
Glancing down at Jackie, Hyde shakes his head," thats not gonna happen Jacks."  
  
" come on Steven, please?"  
  
" no way Jackie, I'm not shaving my beard."  
  
Letting out a sad sigh, Jackie mutters to herself," Michael would've gladly shaved his."  
  
Tensing up at the mention of Kelso's name, Hyde turns away from Jackie," so go back to him then."  
  
" Steven, I didn't mean it in that way."  
  
" whatever."  
  
Hugging Hyde form behind, Jackie lays her chin on his shoulder," Steven come on, face me."  
  
Shrugging out of Jackie's grasp, Hyde moves away from her," no."  
  
" I'll tickle you then."  
  
" cut it out!"  
  
" smile then."  
  
" Jackie go away!"  
  
"....fine."--  
  
" hey Jackie....whats wrong?"  
  
" nothing is wrong Michael."  
  
Sitting down next to Jackie, Kelso looks at her concerned," you don't just cry over nothing."  
  
Swiping tears away from her eyes, Jackie lies lamely," there's something in my eyes thats all."  
  
" really?"  
  
".....no."  
  
Placing his arm around Jackie, Kelso rubs her back gently," you wanna talk about it?"  
  
Dabbing the rest of her tears with Kelso's shirt, Jackie lets out a sniffle," Steven not talking to me, he yelled at me, and then told me go away."  
  
" did you two get into a fight?"  
  
" sort of, I guess."  
  
" oh, well perhaps a movie will cheer you up?"  
  
".....well I did wanna see Grease, but Steven wouldn't come with me."  
  
" well ok then, Grease it is Jackie."  
  
"....yeah, sure. Ok Steven."  
  
" come on, I'll treat Jackie."--  
  
(after the movie)  
  
" Michael, I had so much fun today. Thanks, your a good friend."  
  
" well that is what I'm here for, where do you think that the gang is at?"  
  
Wrinkling her nose in thought, Jackie bites her bottom lip," I don't know, beats me Michael."  
  
Seating himself next to Jackie on the couch, Kelso glances over at her," your mom come home yet?"  
  
" no, she's still gone. I don't think that she's ever coming back."  
  
" tell you what then, hows about tonight you sleep over at my house?"  
  
Grabbing herself a pop sickle, Jackie tosses another one to Kelso," actually, I've been staying with....yeah- ok Michael. I'll sleep over at your house tonight, but that doesn't mean we're gonna do it."  
  
Giving Jackie a quick peck on the cheek, Kelso smiles at her," fine, deal. But if you change your mind, I'm not opposed to doing it you know."  
  
" Michael."  
  
" I'm kidding, damn Jackie!"  
  
" I know, I just miss yelling at you."  
  
" oh, well come on. Lets get you some clothes."  
  
" just a second, they're in Ste....I mean Hyde's room."  
  
" ouch!, thats harsh. You must be mad at him, you've never even called me Kelso and I cheated on you a zillion times."  
  
" yeah, thanks for the reminder. I'll just be a second."--**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .**  
  
**_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me.  
_**  
**Chapter # 20  
  
" you need any help?"  
  
" nah, I'll just be a minute Michael."  
  
With a small nod, Kelso finishes his pop sickle," ok, i'll wait here then."  
  
Jumping up from her seat, Jackie walks toward Hyde's room," don't worry, I'm just grabbing my pj's and a change of clothes and I'll be gone."  
  
" where are you going?"  
  
" I'm staying somewhere else tonight."  
  
Folding his arms across his chest, Hyde steps in front of Jackie," your staying at Kelso's? I heard you guys earlier....you went out with him?!"  
  
Grabbing her book bag, Jackie stuffs her pj's and a change of clothes in it," yeah, we hung out. What is it to you? You made it clear that you don't want me around, well it just so happens that Michael does."  
  
" thats because he wants you back!"  
  
" so? It's not like I'm going to take him back! And at least he wants me around!"  
  
" Jackie your not spending the night over at Kelso's!"  
  
" well I'm not staying here either!"  
  
" yes you are Jackie! You don't have anywhere else to go!"  
  
" I'm sleeping in a spare room at Michael's because we're hanging out whether you like it or not!"  
  
" Jackie, no you aren't!"--  
  
" what is it to you where I stay or who I hang out with?!"  
  
" because your my girlfriend dammit!"  
  
".....Steven, I'm your girlfriend?"  
  
" what?....Oh, yeah- I guess."  
  
" oooooh!....no, you are not getting off that easy! I'm not gonna cave, and I AM having a sleep over with Michael!"  
  
" dammit Jackie, the hell you are!"  
  
" everything ok Jackie?"  
  
" yeah, I was just on my way out Michael."  
  
" Kelso what the hell do you think your doing hanging out with Jackie and inviting her to spend the night?"  
  
" because she said you two got in a fight, so I'm being a friend and trying to comfort her."  
  
" that is such a load of bull Kelso!"  
  
" think what you want Hyde, I don't care. Come on, lets go Jackie."  
  
" ok, I'm coming Michael."  
  
" Jackie, your not going."  
  
" Steven, I am not arguing with you. I'm way too tired, I'm going."  
  
".....whatever."  
  
( following morning)  
  
" Hyde, where is Jackie at?"  
  
" with Kelso."  
  
Shaking her head in confusion, donna raises a curious eye brow," ok, why is she with Kelso?"  
  
Picking at his plate that he's brought downstairs, Hyde take a bite out of a piece of sausage," we got in a fight last night and he was there."  
  
" oh, so you basically sent her running back to Kelso. Nice work Hyde....ahh!"  
  
" get bent Forman"....  
  
Walking down the stairs to Eric's basement, Jackie chuckles to herself at Kelso," Michael, your telling me that you wanna be a cop?"  
  
Sipping at the last of his soda, Kelso leads Jackie into the basement," yeah, it's uniform will make me hot and desirable forever. It's the perfect plan."  
  
" thats a little unsettling since you'll have a gun, on the other hand you just know their gonna team you up with a dog."  
  
" Jackie."  
  
" Steven."  
  
" thats all that you have to say?"  
  
" well, I'd give you kiss- but I've got morning breath."  
  
" morning breath or not, I'd consider myself lucky to receive a kiss from you.--  
  
Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .  
  
Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .  
  
_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me._  
**

**Chapter # 21  
  
" Michael, I think that any guy would be."  
  
" I know that I wouldn't."  
  
Glaring over at Eric, Jackie seats herself next to Hyde," don't worry, I wouldn't let you anyway Eric. Ooooh, biscuits!"  
  
Staring over at Jackie in disbelief, Hyde snatches his plate form her," Jackie, you can't just walk in here all la-de-da like nothings wrong. You spent the night at Kelso's!"  
  
" we didn't do anything though, except watch tv and talk. We even slept in separate beds."  
  
" and how am I suppose to believe that?"  
  
Wriggling her hand into Hyde's, Jackie squeezes his lightly," because I wouldn't cheat or lie on you, you can trust me Steven."  
  
Unlacing his fingers from Jackie's, Hyde simply folds fold arms across his chest," no, I can't. Don't you get it? I don't trust anyone, not the government, not you, and certainly not Kelso. I'm not even sure if what time I think it is- is even the real time."  
  
" But I trust you though."  
  
" well you shouldn't."  
  
" why not?"  
  
" that way if I ever screw things up, you'll have at least expected it."  
  
" you won't screw up though, Steven- I believe in you."  
  
"....no you don't!"--  
  
" Steven, yes I do. Look, I'm not gonna argue with you. When your ready to talk, I'll be in your room reading Nancy Drew."  
  
"....I still don't trust you."  
  
" I don't care."  
  
" ok then...so you wanna go out somewhere?"  
  
" thats cool, lets go."  
  
" whoooa! Wait just a minute, thats it? One minute your arguing and the next everything is fine? Jackie, Hyde just said he doesn't trust you. You should be furious at him."  
  
" I know."  
  
" and yet your not."  
  
"....exactly."  
  
" well why aren't you?"  
  
" simple, why argue when it takes too much out of you? When instead we can be making out."  
  
" Jacks, you know I completely agree."  
  
" yeah, I thought that you would Steven."  
  
" agh! Where was that attitude when we were dating?"  
  
" Steven made me see that I can't always get my way with him, so there's no use fighting over nothing."  
  
" see? My little grass hopper learns so quickly."--  
  
" I just don't get it, Jackie's not suppose to be out frenching Hyde. She's supposed to be getting comforted by me so we can do it."  
  
" Kelso, what are you doing man? Jackie is Hyde's girlfriend now."  
  
Kicking at the ground sheepishly, Kelso let out an aggravated sigh," I know that, but she's supposed to be with me Eric."  
  
Taking a sip of his drink, Eric looks over at Kelso," well, you know maybe she still would be with you if you didn't constantly cheat on her."  
  
".....alright Eric, that kind of attitude- is not gonna help me ok?"  
  
" I'm just saying kelso, Jackie's with Hyde now. You can't just go making moves on her now man."  
  
" why the hell not? He did it to me."  
  
" no he didn't Kelso, you weren't dating Jackie when Hyde went and kissed her."  
  
".....wait, Hyde kissed Jackie first? I thought that it was the other way around? Aside from the time I walked in on him frenching her."  
  
" nope, he kissed her first Kelso. Jackie even told donna that."  
  
" I can't believe it, I'm out of the way and Hyde makes a move on Jackie?! That back stabbing bastard!"  
  
"....wait you didn't know about that?"  
  
" no, I didn't Eric."  
  
" oh, well then.....just kidding."-- **


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .  
  
_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me._  
**  
**Chapter # 22  
  
(that night)  
  
" Jackie, you can barely keep your eyes open."  
  
" but Steven, can't we at least watch tv for just a little bit?"  
  
Placing his arms around Jackie's waist, Hyde kisses her lightly on the forehead," fine, but as soon as you start to fall asleep- we're going to bed whether you like it or not."  
  
With a small nod of her head, Jackie lays her head back on Hyde's shoulder," ok deal, but I'm not gonna fall asleep."  
  
" yeah, sure you won't. We'll see Burkhart."  
  
" well look at who we have here, if it isn't Jackie and her back stabbing boyfriend who frenches his best friends ex's- Hyde?"  
  
Flipping on the television set, Jackie flicks through the channels," hi Michael, what are you still doing here?"  
  
Pulling off his sun glasses, Hyde clips them to the collar of his shirt," yeah, and what the hell is that suppose to mean exactly?"  
  
" it means that you stole Jackie from me Hyde!"  
  
" no I didn't, Kelso we've been over this already."  
  
" oh yeah? Well it's come to my knowledge that you made the first move and kissed Jackie."  
  
" yeah....so?"  
  
" so? Your suppose to be my best friend Hyde!"  
  
" I am! you weren't dating Jackie, she dumped you- you moron!"  
  
" thats not my point, your my best friend and you broke the unspoken code! You screwed me over!"--  
  
" no I didn't."  
  
" yes you did, I should be with Jackie!"  
  
" and yet your not."  
  
" yeah, because you stole her away!"  
  
" ok, could you guys not talk about me like I'm not gonna hear? I am right here you know."  
  
" Jackie, this doesn't concern you."  
  
" yes it does, your arguing over me and I don't like it."  
  
" well I just don't see why your with Hyde and not me."  
  
" and what is that suppose to mean Kelso?"  
  
" exactly what I said Hyde."  
  
" Michael, I'm with Steven because he makes me happy. And I know that I can talk to him about anything and he'll listen and comfort me if I need him to."  
  
"....Jackie, didn't I make you happy?"  
  
" well, yeah. When you weren't cheating on me you did."  
  
"..... it's always words with you, isn't it? I could comfort and listen to you just as well as Hyde."  
  
" it's not a competition though Michael, you can't just win me over. I'm not a prize you know."--  
  
" yeah? Well if it were, I would win."  
  
" once again Michael, I'm not a prize."  
  
Finishing the last of a pop sickle he'd grabbed, Kelso shrugs his agreement with a huff," yeah, I know. But if you were that'd be pritty sweet."  
  
Biting her bottom lip so as not to, Jackie smiles at Kelso's compliment toward her," yeah, well obviously. Any guy would be lucky to have me as their girlfriend, I am hott you know."  
  
" Jackie, focus."  
  
" right, yeah- no....sorry Steven. I'm just a little tired, I got caught up thats all."  
  
Running a hand through his mop of curls, Hyde shakes his head at Jackie," ok come on, your going to bed and now."  
  
Tugging at Hyde's arm as he leads her to his room, Jackie stomps her foot in protest," but Steven, I wanna stay up and watch tv with you!"  
  
" Jackie, thats the seventh time you've yawned. No! Now go to bed."  
  
" but Steven!...."  
  
" I said no, now go Jackie!"  
  
" fine!.....good night Steven, mmmmah. Night Michael."  
  
" night Jacks, I'll be in- in a bit ok."--**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .  
  
_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me._  
**  
**Chapter # 23  
  
" how the hell does that work Hyde?"  
  
" how does what work Kelso?"  
  
Pacing in front of the couch briefly, Kelso stops and fold his arms across his chest," how did you get Jackie to agree to go to sleep just like that?"  
  
Lowering the volume on the television, Hyde flicks through the channels," she knew that I was right and that she really was tired."  
  
" even when we were dating and I was right, Jackie never agreed with me....she always argued with me until she got her way."  
  
" yeah, well I guess Jackie knows that I won't take her whining and crap. By the way, that was always funny to watch man."  
  
Grabbing a soda from the deep freeze, Kelso pops off the cap and takes a long swig," I can't believe that you broke the code Hyde, have you no decency man?"  
  
With a small shrug of his shoulders, Hyde tosses a corn chip into his mouth, " apparently not, did my mom have any decency when she just up and left? Did my dad when I was only eight years old?...Did you have any decency all of those times when you cheated on Jackie?"  
  
" that was different Hyde."  
  
" how was that any different Kelso?"  
  
" because you were suppose to be my best friend, and you broke the un- written code Hyde."  
  
" and I still am your best friend Kelso, the only difference is that I'm with Jackie now."  
  
" I'm not so sure any more about that first part Hyde."--  
  
(the following morning)  
  
" when did you come to bed last night Steven? I waited up for twenty minutes until I finally fell asleep."  
  
" I came to bed shortly after 'The Price Is Right' went off Jackie."  
  
Stretching out tiredly against hyde, Jackie lets out a tiny yawn," you watched 'The Price Is Right' without me? Ugh, Steven!"  
  
Rubbing his arm where Jackie just frogged him, Hyde frown down at her and gruffly informs," ok, you could barely keep your eyes open Jackie. And if you do that again, we're gonna have a problem."  
  
" fine, but next time I'm staying up with you Steven."  
  
" go right ahead Jackie, but don't expect me to carry you to bed when you fall asleep."  
  
" I don't have to expect you to, I know you will."  
  
" really? And just how do you know that exactly?"  
  
" simple, I think that you secretly like waking up near me."  
  
" is that so? How did you come up with that conclusion?"  
  
" because every morning you wake m with a kiss and a hug."  
  
" ahh! No more hugging me Jackie, come on!"  
  
" Steven! Why can't I give you -my boyfriend!- a hug?"--  
  
" because, I ache. Thats why dammit!"  
  
" ooooh, well why do you ache?"  
  
" uhhh, I tripped coming to bed last night and bumped into the dresser."  
  
" ahh....yeah, Steven your lying."  
  
" no I'm no!....how would you know anyway?"  
  
" because, if you'd of bumped into the dresser then I'd of heard you."  
  
" you were sound asleep Jackie."  
  
" no, no I wasn't."  
  
" yes you were."  
  
"....ok, Steven why don't you try telling me what really happened?"  
  
" fine, Kelso socked me in the stomach."  
  
" Steven! You fought with Michael over me?!"  
  
" Jackie, I didn't hit Kelso back ok."  
  
"....honest? You didn't?"  
  
" yes, I swear that I didn't."  
  
"ok, I believe you...Can I see?"  
  
" yeah, ok. If you wanna."  
  
" awwww, Steven you poor baby. Does it hurt?"--**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .  
  
_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me._  
**  
**Chapter # 24  
  
" nah, only when I bend or get up."  
  
" want me to kiss it and make it all better?"  
  
Slowly wrapping his arms around Jackie's waist, Hyde plants a kiss on the side of her mouth," you could kiss me instead."  
  
Nuzzling her head against Hyde's bare chest, Jackie touches his stomach," I could do that."  
  
"....hey Jacks?"  
  
" yeah Steven?"  
  
Reaching for Jackie's hand, Hyde places it in his and squeezes it gently," are you mad at me?"  
  
With a quick shake of her head, Jackie stares up at Hyde and curiously asks," no....why? Should I be?"  
  
" no, I just thought that maybe you were because Kelso and I were fighting over you last night while you were there."  
  
" oh, ummm no. Actually, I was more uncomfortable then I was mad."  
  
" oh, well I'm sorry you know."  
  
" yeah, I know Steven."  
  
" oh...cool."  
  
" mmmmm, Steven honey? Two words, morning breath."  
  
" well a kiss from you is worth that risk."--  
  
" ooooh! Steven, that was the most romantic thing that anyone has every said to me!"  
  
".....no it wasn't."  
  
Playing with a lock of Hyde's curly hair, Jackie gives him a peck on the tip of his nose," yes it was."  
  
Sitting up with Jackie laying against him, with a long huff Hyde finally looks down at her," Jackie, no it wasn't. And would you stop making me say all these mushy stuff....damn woman!"  
  
" Steven, I didn't make you say any mushy stuff. You said them because you lo...."  
  
" don't even say it Jackie, I am not kidding....ahh! You bit me!"  
  
Shrugging her shoulder at Hyde, Jackie grins a devilish grin at him," well maybe you shouldn't of put your hand over my mouth."  
  
Stretching out in his seat, Hyde pulls on his Led Zeppelin t-shirt ," the only reason that I did, is because you almost said a word that is forbidden to ever be spoken."  
  
" but Steven! Thats not fair!"  
  
" Jackie, I will not hesitate one second to duck tape your mouth shut."  
  
" fine!....Steven, I'm hungry. Can we go out to eat?"  
  
"yeah, ok. Wanna go to the Hub?"--  
  
" yeah, sure ok cool. Can I drive this time Steven?"  
  
" yes."  
  
" oh my god, are you serious Steven?!"  
  
"......no"  
  
" Steven! Quit doing that!"  
  
" how about you quit falling for it!"  
  
" that wasn't funny Steven."  
  
" really? because I thought that it was Jackie."  
  
" thought what was funny Hyde? What the hell? How come no one ever clues Fez in?"  
  
" oh, hey Fez. I told jackie that she could drive the Camino."  
  
" ooooh....wait, so you will let Jackie drive your car but not Fez? Oh, well I see how it is you son of a bitch!"  
  
"....Fez, I was just joking with her though. Do you actually think that I would let Jackie drive the El Camino?"  
  
" agh! And what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
" he's saying that you are a bad driver Jackie, why don't you try listening for once?"  
  
" Fez! I am a good driver Steven!"  
  
" oh please, who are you trying to fool Jackie? I've seen you drive, and it's not pretty missy."--**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .  
  
_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me._**  
  
**Chapter # 25  
  
"....ah who asked you Fez?....OoooH, are those tootsie rolls?"  
  
" back off you whore! That bag of tootsie rolls are mine!"  
  
" I'll be taking that, here you go Jacks."  
  
" awww! Steven that was so...."  
  
" if you say that was romantic of me, your gonna be walking to the Hub Burkhart."  
  
" fine, that was sweet of you then."  
  
" alright, thats it your walking Jackie."  
  
" Steven! Come on, thats not fair!"  
  
"....give me back my candy you son of a bitch!"  
  
" relax Fez, I barely even took a small handful."  
  
" small handful my ass! You owe me a bag of candie!"  
  
" whatever, I'll buy you two."  
  
" oh really? Well in that case, goodie for Fez."  
  
".... ok you worry me Fez."  
  
" yeah, whatever. Steven, lets go to the Hub already. I'm hungry".  
  
" ummm, I seem to remember saying that you were walking Jackie."--  
  
" Steven!....Fine, maybe I will walk."  
  
" yeah, ok- real cute. Now get in Burkhart."  
  
Climbing into the passenger seat of Hyde's car, Jackie scoots over near him," you know, for a second I thought that you'd really make me walk."  
  
Glancing over at Jackie from the corner of his eye, Hyde can't help but smile at her," nah, come on. I'm not that cruel Jackie."  
  
" really? Oh, well you could have fooled me Steven."  
  
" cute, keep up the funnies Jackie- go ahead."  
  
Cuddling up closer to Hyde, Jackie wriggles her hand under his shirt and touches his stomach," I'm sorry, but you left yourself wide open."  
  
Laughing to himself at Jackie's comment, Hyde can't help but smirk proudly at her," you learn quickly my grasshopper."  
  
" thats because I had an exceptional teacher Steven....Does that hurt?"  
  
" no but your hands are really cold."  
  
" oh, sorry. Thats because I'm kind of cold."  
  
" did you wanna wear my jacket?"  
  
" I thought that you would never ask."  
  
" here, put it on before you freeze."  
  
" ok, thanks Steven."  
  
(two days later)  
  
" hey Jackie, have you seen Kelso lately? He hasn't been around the basement."  
  
" no, I haven't Donna. And for his sake, it's better stay that way."  
  
" why? What did he do?"  
  
" he socked Steven in the stomach Friday night."  
  
" oh, well why the hell did he do that? Everyone knows Hyde can kick the shit out of Kelso."  
  
" I know that, they were fighting."  
  
" I see, what about?"  
  
"....are you dense Donna? They were fighting about me you lumberjack!".  
  
" oooh, well what for? I thought Kelso was ok with you and Hyde dating?"  
  
" thats what I thought too, apparently not though."  
  
" well did Hyde hit him back?"  
  
" I don't know, Steven said that he didn't and I believe him."  
  
" yeah, I mean if Hyde did slug Kelso back he would tell you about it and not try to lie."  
  
" exactly, oh! I've got to go, It's lunch time and I'm suppose to meet Steven on the hood of his car once I get my food. See you Donna."--**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .  
  
_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me._  
**  
**Chapter # 26  
  
( lunch time; Jackie bumps into Kelso)  
  
" great, it's bad enough the lunch line was long. Now, I don't even know what parking lot Steven's car is in....jesus! Hey why don't you watch where the.....Michael!"  
  
" damn Jackie! Why are you in such a hurry? Slow down."  
  
Snatching her bottled water back from Kelso, Jackie kneels down to pick up another drink and the two sandwiches that ad dropped," I'm meeting Steven for lunch, you know- the guy you slugged in the stomach!"  
  
Itching at the back of his head, Kelso shuffles his feet and with a grunt asks," ah, I see you found out about that?"  
  
" ummm, yeah. It's kind of obvious when Steven yells at me for giving him a hug Michael! Which reminds me, you have alot of balls talking to me!"  
  
" I'm gonna guess that your pritty peeved about that by the look of anger on your face."  
  
" wow, you think? Well aren't you the observant one?"  
  
" Jackie wait."  
  
" no Michael!, I am not talking to you ok."  
  
" but Jackie....oooH, come on!"  
  
" Michael, I am not talking to you until you apologize to Steven."  
  
" come on Jackie, what will it take to get you back?"--  
  
" oh my god, Michael! Get it through your head, I am with Steven. There will never be an....."  
  
" Jackie?!"  
  
Shoving Kelso away after he kisses her, Jackie freeze in her spot at the sound of Hyde's voice," Steven."  
  
With the muscles in his jaw tensing up, Hyde folds his arms across his chest," Jackie, you mind telling me why the hell you are kissing Kelso?!...No, wait I forgot I don't care. Whatever."  
  
" wait! Steven please."  
  
" why? so you can tell me that your sorry Jackie? No thanks."  
  
Quickly stepping in front of Hyde, Jackie blocks his path way," Steven, I didn't kiss Michael. He kissed me, I swear."  
  
With a slight shake of his head, Hyde just laughs to himself," oh, well thats just so much better Jackie. Thank you, really."  
  
" Steven, you have to listen to me. It meant nothing, honest."  
  
" if it really meant nothing to you, then you wouldn't feel the need to explain yourself to me and we wouldn't be having this conversation."  
  
Swiping tears from her eyes, Jackie tugs at the sleeve of Hyde's shirt," please, look at me."  
  
Shaking loose from Jackie's grip, Hyde pulls on his sun glasses," I don't think that I can right now Burkhart."  
  
" but Steven!"--  
  
( after school; the basement)  
  
" oh, thank god! Eric, is Steven here? I need to talk to him."  
  
" well, well if it isn't little miss trampy mick tramp!....Ahh!"  
  
Settling back into her seat after frogging Eric, Donna just rolls her eyes at him," knock it off Eric, Hyde's in his room Jackie."  
  
Letting out a sigh of relief, Jackie drops her book bag," thanks Donna....Can I come in?"  
  
" go away Jackie."  
  
" Steven, god please just let me explain."  
  
Placing on a Led Zeppelin record, Hyde turns the volume up," I said go away."  
  
Slowly opening the door of Hyde's room, Jackie closes it behind her as she walks in," not until we talk."  
  
"....what do you want Jackie?"  
  
" I want to be with you, I don't wanna break up."  
  
" a little too late for that."  
  
" Steven, why can't you just believe me."  
  
" because you kissed Kelso!"  
  
" he kissed me actually, and it meant nothing! i swear to you that it didn't."  
  
" well I don't believe you!"--  
  
Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .  
  
Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .  
  
_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me._**

**Chapter # 27  
  
" you don't have a choice but to!"  
  
" oh, is that so?"  
  
" yeah, that is so! Because I'm not leaving and neither are you!"  
  
" I'm not leaving? Jackie, how are you gonna stop me?"  
  
".....I haven't actually gotten that far in the thought process yet."  
  
" I see, well in that case- bye.......What the hell?!"  
  
" oh thats right, I took the liberty of locking the door on my way in. I forgot."  
  
" great, so now I'm stuck with you."  
  
" yep, aren't you so lucky? Now, sit."  
  
" Jackie, just because I'm locked in here with you doesn't mean that I have to listen to you."  
  
" ugh! Steven, you know that I would never take Michael cheating ass back!"  
  
" no I don't!"  
  
" well I wouldn't!"  
  
" ok, I believe you Burkhart."  
  
" really Steven?"  
  
".....no!"--  
  
" Steven! Stop doing that!"  
  
" maybe you should stop buying it!"  
  
Letting out a sad sigh, Jackie wipes a single tear from her face," I don't wanna fight with you, I just wanna fight for you Steven. but if you want me to go, then I will."  
  
" no, you can stay"  
  
"....yeah, nice try. I'm not buying it this time Steven."  
  
" no, I mean it stay....the doors locked remember?"  
  
Hesitantly sitting next to Hyde, Jackie glances over at him," Steven, do you hate me?"  
  
With a small shrug of his shoulders, Hyde itches at the back of his neck,"....no, I don't hate you. I want to, but I don't Jackie."  
  
" do you forgive me then?"  
  
" no....Jackie what were you thinking?"  
  
" I was coming to meet you for lunch when I literally ran into Michael, so I started yelling at him and he kissed me."  
  
" do you still love Kelso?"  
  
" what does that have to do with anything?"--  
  
" why can't you just give me a straight answer?"  
  
Turning off the record player, Jackie seats herself on Hyde's bed," because I don't see what that has to do with anything, and I don't wanna start up another fight."  
  
Taking off his sun glasses, Hyde clips them to his shirt pocket," Jackie, if your gonna be my girlfriend, I wanna know that your not gonna go running back to Kelso the first time he flips his hair at you....are you even listening?"  
  
" yeah, you called me your girlfriend."  
  
".....dammit! How is it that you always zero in on those things Jackie?"  
  
Taking Hyde's hand in hers, Jackie fiddles with his," well, you rarely ever call me your girlfriend. So I look for the times when you slip up."  
  
With a shake of his head, Hyde stares over at Jackie and gruffly says," yeah, well don't expect it to be a recurring slip up."  
  
" of course not, only every once in a while.....So am I really your girlfriend Steven?"  
  
" whatever".  
  
" ooooh, Steven! I'm really your girlfriend? That is the swe......mmm, minty."  
  
" Jackie, what did I say about getting mushy with me?"  
  
" you said for me not to."--  
  
[someone keeps on spamming my story under different guest names, this is the second time. I have a pritty good idea who it could be but in case I am wrong I will not point fingers, however I have reported it to fanfiction.net and am hoping they will be able to trace the IP address. If this keeps up then I will have no choice but to take this story and continue it at another site I have found, now for those of you how just r&r and like my story: I'm sorry but if it comes to that I will tell you the other site name where I will relocate my story to. I seriously hope that whoever is spamming my story under guest names will grow up and get a life but if they don't then that is what will happen, I will move my story somewhere else] **


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .  
  
_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me._**  
  
**Chapter # 28  
  
" whatever, you just called me your girlfriend and I'm not letting you forget it Steven."  
  
" then I'll just have to keep shutting you up with a kiss."  
  
" hmmmm, I'm not really seeing the downside with that plan."  
  
" you should be glad that I like you enough to put up with you."  
  
" now, by 'like' do you really mean that you....."  
  
" hey Jackie, shut your freaking pie hole already will you?"  
  
" will do Steven.....I'm sorry."  
  
" just don't let it happen again Jackie, and I don't want you hanging out with Kelso alone anymore either."  
  
" don't you trust me Steven?"  
  
" Jackie, don't me ridiculous....of course I don't."  
  
"....I guess that I deserve that now."  
  
" precisely, so are we at an understanding?"  
  
" yes, so can I have another kiss now?"  
  
" I believe that- that can be arranged."  
  
" cool....so we're ok now?"  
  
" as long as you don't go frenching Kelso anymore, then we are Burkhart."--  
  
" the only one that I wanna kiss is you Steven."  
  
" cool, lets keep it that way."  
  
Climbing onto Hyde's lap, Jackie sits down facing him," deal, but you can't go kissing any other girls either."  
  
Nudging his beard against Jackie's cheek, Hyde kisses up her neck," fine, I'll try not to kiss any other girls."  
  
" Steven!"  
  
" I'm kidding ok, relax Jackie. I'm not gonna kiss another girl."  
  
Playing with a curl of Hyde's hair, Jackie chuckles to herself," you know, I think that I'm beginning to like your beard. It makes you look scruffy and sexy."  
  
Smiling down at Jackie, Hyde brushes a strand of hair from her face," yeah? Thats the look that I was going for."  
  
" yeah, I mean I use to think that your beard and side burns made you look poor and dirty....but now I think they make you look really hott Steven."  
  
".....Jackie, was that a compliment of a burn?"  
  
" it was a compliment Steven."  
  
" well it sounded more like a burn to me."  
  
" no it wasn't a burn....so, you wanna make out?"  
  
" ok, cool."  
  
" oh, well thats too bad because I don't wanna right now. Now thats a BURN!"--  
  
"....thats cute, thats real cute Jackie."  
  
" sorry, but I just couldn't resist that major burn opportunity."  
  
" you know, just for that I should make you sleep at your own house tonight Burkhart."  
  
" noooo, Steven! I don't wanna stay in my big empty house....it's creepy at night time when I'm all alone."  
  
" well then I suggest that you shut your pie hole."  
  
" mmmm, I'm hungry come to think of it....you think that Mrs. Forman's got any pies laying around Steven?"  
  
".....have you suddenly turned into Fez now?"  
  
" What? I'm hungry and you said pie."  
  
"...you know, sometimes I worry about you Burkhart."  
  
" would that be because you care about me?"  
  
"....no, it's be because your strange?"  
  
" I'm strange? Please, this is coming from a guy who thinks the government is out to get him."  
  
"....ok, once again. The government IS out to get me, how else would I - an orphan rebel- wind up with you - a freaking ex cheer leader- as a girlfriend? I think that the government has brian washed me into liking you so they can get information from me somehow, this whole thing is a freaking conspiracy!"--**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .  
  
_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me._**  
  
Chapter # 29  
  
"....I can't believe that you really think of me as your girlfriend, that is so sweet Steven!"  
  
" Jackie, focus will you!"  
  
Shaking her head clear, Jackie lays back in Hyde's arms," right, no sorry. I am here and focused now."  
  
Wrapping his arms loosely around Jackie's wait, Hyde shifts in his seat slightly," what the hell is it that you think brought us together Jackie?"  
  
" I think that we were brought together by the greater forces of love Steven."  
  
" thats impossible because I don't love anyone, love is just another word for pain and heart ache. Besides, whats the use when people just leave anyway."  
  
Playing with a piece of string on Hyde's shirt, Jackie squeezes his hand lightly," well, it just so happens that I love you Steven. And I'm not gonna go anywhere."  
  
Glancing down at Jackie, Hyde tries to pretend that he doesn't care by playing zen,"....whatever."  
  
" Steven?"  
  
" well what do you want me to say Jackie?"  
  
".....nothing, just forget it ok. I'm tired, so lets just go to bed Steven?"  
  
" look Jackie....night."  
  
" good night Steven."--  
  
(the next morning)  
  
" Jackie, it's barely eight o'clock. Why are you up and dressed?"  
  
" I have to go to school."  
  
".....no you don't, it's saturday."  
  
" I know and I've got a saturday detention that begins at nine."  
  
" what the hell? Jackie, why did you get a damn detention?"  
  
" because I skipped out on the rest of my classes yesterday after you saw Michael kiss me."  
  
" oh, well do you need a ride to school?"  
  
" I was gonna walk actually Steven."  
  
" well I'll drive you in the Camino, just let me get dressed real quick."  
  
" no, it's cool. I wanted to walk anyway Steven."  
  
"....oh, well can I give you a kiss at least?"  
  
" I'm in a bit of a hurry."  
  
" I'll make it a quick one then."  
  
" mmmmm, ok I'll see you later Steven."  
  
" see you when you get back Jacks."--  
  
(that afternoon at four)  
  
" there you are, Jackie where the hell have you been? Detention let out two hours ago."  
  
" I know, I went to the Hub and then the store."  
  
" Letting out a small sigh of relief, Hyde gives Jackie a kiss on the cheek," oh, well why did you go to the store?"  
  
Returning the gesture with a smile as well, Jackie stands on her tip toes to give Hyde a peck on the lips," I had to get a few things, I'm not staying long. I actually just came over to see if the Forman's had a small card board box and an old towel that I can use."  
  
" oh, well what for? And are you coming back later on Jackie?"  
  
".....just because I need them, thats all. Oh, and no. I'm gonna sleep home tonight Steven."  
  
Nodding his head slowly, Hyde folds his arms across his chest," is there any particular reason why you aren't sleeping over here tonight Jackie?"  
  
Folding up an old raggedy towel she's found, Jackie places it in a small card board box,"....no, nothing important. There's no particular reason Steven."  
  
" Jackie."  
  
"....hey Hyde, why was this poor kitten trapped under a crate by the basement door?"  
  
" it wasn't trapped Donna, I put it there. I found him, I'm keeping him and he is mine."  
  
" Jackie, we've been over this. You can't stay in that big house all by yourself, and just where the hell did you find a kitten at?"  
  
" he was stuck in the dumpster behind the Hub you guys, I think someone closed him in when he was digging around for food. I heard the poor thing meowing when I left the Hub, so I picked him up."-- 


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .  
  
_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me._  
**  
**Chapter # 30  
  
"....oh, so that would explain why he smells...wait Jackie your living alone? I thought that your mom came home like two months ago?"  
  
" well she didn't, I lied about that. And I was actually gonna give Bandit a bath when I got him home Donna."  
  
" Jackie, you can't just stay in your house alone."  
  
" I haven't been though, I've been staying here with Steven the last three weeks. And I won't be living alone for now on now that I've got this little fur ball."  
  
" whoa! Time out, Hyde you've been letting the DEVIL stay here with you?...Ahh!"  
  
" Eric, now is not the time."  
  
" look, Jackie you ca...."  
  
" and yet I am Steven ok, now if you'll excuse me; I've got to be going."  
  
" Jackie wait."  
  
" what? What do you want Steven?"  
  
" I'm coming with you, your not staying in that house alone anymore."  
  
"....you don't have to stay with me, I'm fine ok."--  
  
" Jackie, do me a favor and shut your pie hole! Now get in the El Camino."  
  
" but what about the Forman's? Won't Red put his foot in your ass if he finds out?"  
  
Nodding his head in agreement, Eric grabs himself a bottle of pop," that is true, he will Hyde...and it won't be pretty either."  
  
Glaring over at Eric, Hyde places his hands on Jackie's shoulders," can it already will you Forman? I'm sure they'll understand Jackie. Now lets go."  
  
" ok, I'm going! There is no need to shove Steven."  
  
" then walk faster will you, damn Jackie!"  
  
Cradling the box against her tightly, Jackie glances up at Hyde," I am! I would like not to trip you know."  
  
Opening the passenger door to the Camino, Hyde climbs in on the drivers side," We need to talk later tonight Jackie."  
  
"....ok, will you help me give Bandit a bath first? He really does stink Steven."  
  
"....whatever...your not really keeping him are you?"  
  
Kissing Bandit on the tip of his nose, Jackie picks him up," yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Glancing over at Jackie, Hyde lets out a sigh and comments," you can't afford to take care of it Jackie."  
  
" yes I can, my dad sends me money for the maids. But they quit a month ago, so I've been keeping the money for myself."--  
  
"....wait, your dad sends you money?"  
  
" yeah, every couple of weeks anyway. I ration it out on food and any other necessities."  
  
" oh, is that why you went to the store?"  
  
" no, the fridge has food Steven. I went to the pet store."  
  
"oh...so you really just found him in a dumpster?"  
  
" well, it was really just a trash can. He was rummaging in it so i took him."  
  
" Jackie, this could be someone's pet."  
  
" it's not, it was a stray Steven. I found him behind the Hub with no tags or nothing on him at all."  
  
" I see...so your really just gonna keep him?"  
  
" well yeah, I love Bandit. And I know that he love's me too because he's purring, it's nice to know at least someone loves me since now my dad's in jail and my mom left."  
  
" I guess that makes some sense Jacks."  
  
" exactly, wouldn't you like knowing that someone loves you Steven?"  
  
" not really, I don't do the whole love thing because it's just a waste. I don't love anyone Burkhart."  
  
" yeah, obviously not."  
  
" what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
".....it didn't mean anything Steven."--**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .  
  
_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me._**  
  
**Chapter # 31  
  
" well it sounded like it did to me Jackie."  
  
" well it didn't ok."  
  
Pulling up into Jackie's driveway, Hyde shuts the engine off,".....whatever."  
  
Climbing out of the Camino, Jackie grabs the card board box," you think that you can unlock the door? The keys are in my front pocket."  
  
" yeah, ok."  
  
Following Hyde inside her house, Jackie sets the box down and picks up Bandit," thanks, come on. We've got to give him a bath."  
  
Pulling off his jacket, Hyde tosses it onto the couch," do you even have the stuff to give him one?"  
  
" yeah, I bought it Steven. It's in one of those bags, I'm gonna go fill the tub a bit."  
  
" ok....damn! What did you buy?"  
  
Sitting on the lid of the toilet, Jackie holds Bandit in her arms," only a couple of things Steven."  
  
Walking into the bathroom, Hyde places the bottle on the ledge of the tub," try more like the whole store."  
  
" I wanted to get him a couple of toys."  
  
" there's two bags and they're both filled Jackie."  
  
Dipping Bandit into the tub, Jackie splashes him lightly," you should be glad that it's only two bags, I wanted to get more."  
  
Kneeling down beside Jackie, Hyde rubs some shampoo into Bandit's fur,".....you know for a cat that is suppose to hate water, he is real calm- surprisingly."  
  
" I know....Think that maybe he got into your stash?"  
  
" cute, your real cute Jackie."  
  
Rinsing the shampoo off of bandit, Jackie wraps him up in a towels," yeah...I really am Steven."  
  
With a slight shake of his head, Hyde laughs to himself," right, ok. If you say so."  
  
" Steven!"  
  
" Jackie."  
  
".....what was that for?"  
  
" I missed your chatter mouth today."  
  
" oh, ummm ok."--  
  
" did you miss me?"  
  
" I was only gone a couple of hours."  
  
" I know....look, Jackie is everything ok?"  
  
" yeah, why wouldn't they be Steven?"  
  
" you haven't kissed me once today."  
  
" well I have been gone all day."  
  
" you didn't want me to stay over and you kept your distance in the car."  
  
"....what do you want me to say? I'm sorry?"  
  
" no, I just wanna know what's wrong Jackie?"  
  
" nothing is wrong with me Steven."  
  
"....is this about last night?"  
  
".....yeah, you played zen with me. So I thought that instead of blurting things out and being shot down, that I should just be zen like you taught me to be."  
  
" I didn't mean to hurt you Jackie, if I would've kno...."  
  
" I know Steven, It's ok."  
  
" it's just that I can say what you wanted me to say back."  
  
" yeah, I know. And I didn't expect you to, I just wanted you to know how I felt."--**


	32. Chapter 32

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .  
  
_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me._**  
  
**Chapter # 32  
  
"....Jackie."  
  
" hmmm, yeah Steven?"  
  
Lifting Jackie's chin up so her eyes meet his, Hyde gently kisses her," you know I'm sorry about the whole shot down thing."  
  
Laying her head on Hyde's chest, Jackie watches tears roll down his shirt," I know....ugh! God, I hate crying in front of you."  
  
" why's that Burkhart?"  
  
" I don't want you to think that I'm weak, I wanna be strong and together like you are."  
  
Caressing Jackie's cheek softly, Hyde whispers into her ear," but Jackie, if you were then you wouldn't need me to protect and care about you though."  
  
Smiling up at Hyde, Jackie curls up in his arms with Bandit," I love you Steven Hyde."  
  
"....I know Jacks."  
  
" and I'm gonna keep on reminding you too."  
  
" well then I'll just shut you up with a kiss every time."  
  
" that sounds like a plan to me."  
  
"....I bet that I know something that will make you feel even more better."  
  
" that's impossible Steven, I already feel great."--  
  
" awwwww, Steven! You shaved your beard for me, oh, oh! You let the razor say the words that you couldn't!"  
  
"...well if I'd of known that you were gonna get all mushy on me, then I wouldn't have....damn Jackie!"  
  
" I'm sorry but this is THE most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me!"  
  
" Jackie, you say that about everything!"  
  
" Steven shut up your ruining the moment!"  
  
"....whatever."  
  
" can I feel your face?"  
  
" knock yourself out."  
  
" thanks Steven, you're the best boyfriend in the history of the universe."  
  
" yeah, yeah. Don't expect me to ever do that again."  
  
" I won't, I promise."  
  
" good, now come one. Lets get you to bed."  
  
Rubbing her eyes as Hyde leads her up stairs, Jackie pouts in protest," but I'm not even tired though Steven!"  
  
Tucking Jackie in as she lays down, Hyde climbs in bed next to her," Jackie, don't start that again. Look, I'm coming to bed this time also."  
  
"...but what about Bandit?"--  
  
" he'll be fine Jackie, he's not getting out side or going anywhere."  
  
Chuckling as Bandit jump into bed and squeezes in between her and Hyde, Jackie hugs him close," looks like he just kicked you to the curb Steven."  
  
Snaking his arms around Jackie's waist, Hyde rests his chin on the crook of her neck," cool, then he can listen to you yap non stop."  
  
" Steven!"  
  
" ahh! Ok, if you pinch me again then we're gonna have a serious problem on our hands Jackie."  
  
Cuddling up next to Hyde, Jackie taps on his chest,".....do you really think that I yap non stop?"  
  
Smiling down at Jackie, Hyde kisses her on the forehead," no.....your quiet when your asleep Jackie."  
  
" Steven, that's not funny!"  
  
" I'm just kidding with you, I like when you yap...hell I even listen to you sometimes Jackie."  
  
" you do?....Really?"  
  
" yeah, sometimes I do Burkhart."  
  
"...cool, good night Steven."  
  
(whispers softly as Jackie drifts to sleep) " night Jacks."--**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .  
  
_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me._**  
  
**Chapter # 33  
  
( the next morning)  
  
"morning, you sleep ok?"  
  
"with you? Always Steven."  
  
"mmmm, you smell like vanilla you know that?"  
  
"that would be my body spray, you like?"  
  
"yeah....damn it, now I want chocolate."  
  
"well I don't have any, but I'm sweet and delicious just like it Steven."  
  
"that you are Burkhart, maybe even better."  
  
"ahh! Steven, I need to shower. I'm all icky!"  
  
"that's ok, I don't care Jacks. We can still make out."  
  
"we could, but I wanna real quick."  
  
"I'll gladly join you."  
  
"right, nice try Steven."  
  
"we've showered together before."  
  
"in our swim suit's maybe we have."  
  
"Jackie, I'm willing to take next and go naked."  
  
"no way! We haven't even slept together yet."  
  
"yeah, not that I care....but why haven't we?"  
  
"....I didn't think that there was a rush to."—  
  
"there isn't, I just don't usually wait this long."  
  
"well to be fair, all the other girl's you were with were only slutty one night flings- unlike me."  
  
"that is true.....damn, how the hell did this happen?"  
  
"you, I don't really know. But I'm not complaining."  
  
"yeah.....I guess that this isn't so bad."  
  
"hey Steven?......Are you disappointed that we haven't......yet?"  
  
"nah, more like worried actually."  
  
"ooh......what about?"  
  
"that maybe you still have some leftover feelings for Kelso."  
  
"Steven, I'll always have some feelings for Michael."  
  
"oh......well that's real reassuring Jackie."  
  
"well, he was my first at like......everything so of course I do. But that doesn't mean that I'm ever gonna get back with him, you're the only one I want Steven."  
  
"yeah, I know."  
  
"so then what's wrong?"  
  
"I just can't help but wonder when you'll realize that you deserve way better then me."—  
  
"what do you mean Steven?"  
  
"I mean until you get smart, and decide to find someone who'll treat you good and say the kind of things that you wanna hear."  
  
Kissing Hyde's bare chest, Jackie hugs him around the waist," you may not say what I wanna hear, but you always find a way to show me."  
  
Smiling down at Jackie, Hyde touches her face,"......so your happy with me then?"  
  
"well yeah. Why wouldn't I be Steven?"  
  
"......I don't know."  
  
Climbing on to Hyde's lap, Jackie sit so she's facing him," you worry too much Steven, you know that?"  
  
Sitting up with Jackie now, Hyde kisses her on the cheek," I've got to Jacks, Kelso still wants you and......well you can pretty much have your pick of any guy you want."  
  
"yeah but......well no argument there, guys do seem to flock to me like bee's do to honey."  
  
"so then why are you with me? You could have your pick of any guy you want, why did you settle for me instead?"  
  
"for plenty of reasons Steven."  
  
"......like what exactly?"  
  
"well for one you cute, funny, sweet, you respect me, you protect me, you listen to me babble and you don't push the fact we haven't done it at all yet."—**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok it is to the point where I guess that I am gonna just have to repeat this permanently. Look when I write I don't look for every little mistake that I make, your lucky I spell check every single one. I'm not an english teacher, so why should I have a book by my side that tells me how to write properly. I get that it bothers everyone, you guys tell me everyday. But like I said and will keep saying this is how I write and I am not willing to change my ways, I'm a stubborn irish gal- so deal with it people :) .  
  
_Disclaimer:.....yeah, I'm still going with the 'I don't own anything' story people. So don't sue me._**  
  
**Chapter # 34  
  
"......we will eventually thought, right Jackie?"  
  
"of course Steven."  
  
"cool......when?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"ok....so, I'm not doing anything now you know."  
  
"Steven!"  
  
"I'm just joking around Jackie."  
  
"I know, that's too bad though. Because I was kind of in the mood actually."  
  
"......really? Right now?"  
  
"......no."  
  
"oh, that's real cute Burkhart."  
  
"I thought that it was Steven."  
  
"come here you little smart ass."  
  
"hmmm, gladly Steven."  
  
"you know there isn't a rush to......"  
  
"yeah, I know there isn't Steven."—  
  
"cool......I was just wondering that's all."  
  
"I know."  
  
Kissing Jackie on the tip of her nose, Hyde stares over at her," cool."  
  
Playing with a curl of Hyde's hair, Jackie lays down with him," we will eventually though."  
  
"yeah, I know"  
  
"thanks for being so patient with me Steven."  
  
Smiling down at Jackie, Hyde rubs her back gently," yeah well, I don't wanna push you away from me by being anything else."  
  
Nuzzling up next to Hyde, Jackie touches his bare chest, you could never do that."  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"yeah, Your stuck with me Steven Hyde."  
  
Snapping his fingers in mock disappointment, Hyde lets out a sigh," damn! So then I guess it's too late to bail?"  
  
With tears welling up in her eyes, Jackie looks up at Hyde," but I thought that you were happy with me Steven?"  
  
"I am happy with you Burkhart."  
  
"well then why do you wanna leave?"  
  
"aww, Jacks. I was only kidding, don't cry."  
  
"......that's not funny Steven!"—  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought that you knew I was messing around."  
  
"well obviously not!"  
  
"ok......well, I'm not gonna leave you."  
  
"you had better not! I'll kick your ass if you do!"  
  
"I'd enjoy being taught a lesson by you."  
  
"Steven! Do you always have to twist my words?"  
  
"you make it so easy for me."  
  
"......ok, you must wanna sleep in the basement tonight."  
  
"not particularly no."  
  
"well, then I suggest you shut your pie hole."  
  
"......yeah, you learn quick my little grass hopper."  
  
"I really do, hu."  
  
"......ok, are you gonna get up any time soon?"  
  
"nope, I don't feel like it yet."  
  
"not even to shower?"  
  
"......well, maybe to shower. You can hop in after me."  
  
"yeah, ok cool."-- **


	35. Chapter 35

**_Ok, I wasn't gonna continue this story since it got no reviews but I just got two so I guess I'll continue so long as reviews come in again. Enjoy :)_**  
  
**Chapter # 35  
  
(a half hour later)  
  
H: "hey Jacks don't mind me. I just have to go to the bathroom real quick."  
  
J: "actually, I was just getting out so your gonna have to wa.......Steven!"  
  
With his eyes widening at the sight of Jackie, Hyde stares at her with a silly grin," wow, now that was hott....can I see again?"  
  
Quickly slipping her robe on, Jackie ties it tightly shut," no! Steven, learn to knock!"  
  
H: "if I knocked then I wouldn't of been able to see you in all of your glory though."  
  
J: "your not suppose to yet though!"  
  
Brushing a strand of hair from Jackie's face, Hyde pecks her on the cheek," why am I not supposed to?"  
  
With a slight shrug of her shoulder, Jackie walks into Hyde's arms," I don't know, I just thought it'd make our first time a little more special."  
  
H: "well, I didn't see everything if that makes you feel any better."  
  
J: "you didn't.....really?"  
  
H: "......no I did. I just said that to make you feel better."  
  
J: "well it worked.....until you went and ruined it."  
  
H: "right.....umm, I'm sorry?"—  
  
J: "it's cool Steven."  
  
H: "I like you like this Jackie."  
  
J: "like what?"  
  
H: "naked and only in a robe, you should wear this more often."  
  
J: "you know, I may do just that actually."  
  
H: "......oh my god, are you serious?"  
  
J: "......emm, no."  
  
H: ".....damn! That would have been hott."  
  
J: "Steven, I'm already hott enough. Any guy at school will agree, just ask one of them."  
  
H: "I don't have to, I already know that you are."  
  
J: "and you had better not forget it either."  
  
H: "if I ever do, I've got you here to remind me."  
  
J: "that is true.  
  
H: "alright, Jackie quit your damn yapping and go get dressed so I can go shower already."  
  
J: "can we go out to eat afterwards?"  
  
H: "whatever."  
  
J: "ok, cool."—  
  
(ten minutes later, the phone ring)  
  
J: "hello? This is the Burkhart residence."  
  
K: "Jackie, hey...it's Kelso."  
  
Combing out her damp hair, Jackie frowns into the phone," what do you want? Haven't you done enough damage?"  
  
Sighing to himself heavily, Kelso paces around his room," look I just wanna talk to you."  
  
J: "well I don't really feel like talking to you, good bye Michael."  
  
K: "Jackie, come on! I just want to apologize ok, will you let me do that?"  
  
Laying back on her bed, Jackie wiggles into her jeans," fine, I'm waiting for one."  
  
Sitting on the edge of his bed, Kelso kicks at the floor," look, I'm sorry that Hyde saw and everything....but I'm not sorry for kissing you. Jackie....I still love you."  
  
J: ".......do you have any idea how much trouble you caused for me with that stupid little stunt that you pulled?!"  
  
K: "well damn Jackie! I said I was sorry!"  
  
Rummaging through her closet, Jackie picks out a tank top to wear," well sorry doesn't cut it!"  
  
After a moments pause, Kelso ponders aloud," would you have kissed back if Hyde wasn't there?"  
  
"......what does that have to do with anything Michael?"—**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Chapter # 36_**  
  
**.....K: "it has to do with everything Jackie."  
  
J: "no it doesn't Michael."  
  
K: "it's a simple yes or no question."  
  
J: "well I don't see the point to it."  
  
K: "does that mean that you enjoyed the kiss and I've still got a chance?"  
  
J: "no, it doesn't mean anything!"  
  
K: "Jackie, I want you back."  
  
J: "I don't care, we've been over this...it's over."  
  
K: "fine! But I'm never gonna stop fighting for you until I get you back."  
  
J: "well that's too bad! I'm happy with out you."......  
  
( Hyde over hears Jackie yelling as he gets out of the shower)....." hey, what's the ruckus? Who's on the phone?"  
  
K: "Jackie, is that Hyde in the back ground? I thought you guys broke up?"  
  
J: "well we didn't! now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Bye."  
  
K: "no, Jackie wait! Don't hang up on.....damn it!"  
  
H: "who was that Jackie?"—  
  
J: "just some stupid person trying to sell me something."  
  
H: ".....are you lying to me Jackie?"  
  
Pulling her tank top slowly over her head, Jackie lowers her gaze," was it that obvious Steven?"  
  
Walking up to Jackie from behind, Hyde turns her around so she's facing him," yeah, you're a horrible liar.....Jackie was that Kelso on the phone?"  
  
J: ".....yeah, he wanted to apologize and see what his chances were with me apparently after he thought you were out of the picture. I was ten second away from telling him to shove it when you walked out of the bathroom.....I'm sorry."  
  
H: "what for? I'm not mad at you, but I am gonna kick Kelso's ass the next time that I see him. I'll bet anything- come to think of it- that he purposely kissed you because he saw me and figured I'd dump you."  
  
Brushing some cat hair off her shirt when she picks up Bandit, Jackie ruffles his fur,".....you think Michael wanted you to see us kiss you mean?"  
  
Quickly going into the bathroom to dress, Hyde trots out with just his jeans on," I wouldn't put it past him, he's made it more then clear that he wants you back. Have you seen my extra shirt?"  
  
J: "it's on the chair over there, I picked it up.....you really think he'd sink that low as to do that?"  
  
H: "I don't know, but he did tell that if he had to he would fight to get you back."—  
  
J: "yeah.....I guess maybe you are right. Steven, will you promise me that you won't do anything drastic?"  
  
H: "Jackie, I'm not promising anything. He'll get hat he definitely deserves."  
  
J: "Steven, I mean it. I absolutely refuse to just stand by and let the two of you fight over me, so it had better not happen. Are we clear?"  
  
H: "......whatever."  
  
J: "I mean it, or...or we won't have sex ever again."  
  
H: "no sex ever again?!......Hey wait a minute we've never had sex to begin with!"  
  
J: "and if you ever want, you will listen me and not start up anything."  
  
H: "......damn it! Fine but don't think your gonna you the 'no sex' card every time we get in an argument Burkhart."  
  
J: "deal.....only every once in a while."  
  
H: "ah crap.....this is why you don't commit...stupid, stupid, stupid!"  
  
J: "Steven!"  
  
H: "I'm just messing around....well mostly."  
  
J: "whatever can we go out to eat now?"  
  
H: "yeah as soon as you quit your damn yapping."--**


End file.
